The Fox and I
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: After an incident concerning popcorn and a leaf blower Maria and Erica leave the country and head over to Japan. There they meet Shuichi Minamino. Will the two discover Shuichi's secret? Will romance spark? Who cares free bread!
1. If Only They Knew

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho but we do own... a ... headset thing? I don't know I've been doing these too long... -.-;;

Note: {is talking in English} and "Is in Japanese" 'Is thinking'

* * *

September 04, 2004: We're off to Japan

* * *

"So why are we going to Japan again?" Maria asked.

"Because it will help with our collage applications and widen our horizons, and we'll be able to learn about other cultures to brighten our endeavours... and I thought it would be best if we left the country after that... new years incident... with the flames and the popcorn... and the explosions... that was nasty..." Erica answered getting a far away look

"Yeah..." Maria sweatdropped, "So who are we staying with again?" she asked.

"Uh let's see... I'll check..." Erica said taking a little sheet of paper, "Shori Minamino. She has one kid our age... Shuichi."

"Ah, they sound really really boring..." Maria muttered.

"Uh... how can you tell?"

"Think of it... Shori, Shuichi... they're bla names." Maria explained.

"Yeah... nothing like the cool names in Anime..." Erica said.

"You're obsessed..." Maria sweatdropped.

"That I am." Erica grinned.

"Hey... haven't I seen you two somewhere before?" A man across the isle asked.

"Uh... no... we're just... perfectly normal non-popcorn related students going to Japan to escape retributio—I mean... to ... brighten our horizons... and stuff..." Erica muttered pulling her hat over her head.

"Heh... heh... yeah..." Maria muttered.

"O...kay?" the man muttered.

"Phew..." the two girls muttered.

"Let's see... the Minamino's should be waiting for us at the front of the airport." Erica said looking at the little note.

"... Where's the front...?" Maria muttered looking around.

"I... don't... know..." Erica muttered sweatdropping. The two girls spotted a red headed boy holding up a sign that read:

Thomas Young.

"That's us." Erica said pointing at the boy.

"...See he looks boring." Maria stated.

"... You think he's hot don't you." Erica muttered.

"Yeah... but he's still boring!" Maria declared.

"You don't know that!" Erica said sweatdropping. Maria crossed her arms.

"I said shh."

"No you didn't!"

"SHH!!!" Maria said holding up a finger to her lips.

"Why do I bother..." Erica muttered. They walked over to the red head.

"Hi, you must be Shuichi, I'm Erica and this is Maria." Erica said.

"Hello." Shuichi said. Pause...

"Anyways... where are we staying?" Maria asked.

"My place, my Mother's waiting in the car." Shuichi said leading the two girls out of the airport.

{So... what do you think?} Erica asked.

{About what?} Maria muttered.

{Japan.}

{... I've seen an airport... I can't tell you much...} Maria said.

{Well, at least no one here knows about our horrible past...} Erica said happily.

{You mean with the popcorn? Yeah, I blame you...} Maria said.

{It was your idea to use the leaf blower...}

{I said SHH!!!} Maria said again. Erica sighed.

"Uh... what are you two talking about?" Shuichi asked.

"...Anime..." The two girls said at the same time.

"I see... well Japan is known for Anime." Shuichi said cheerfully.

"Yeah... precious anime..." Erica muttered.

"Sigh... so... Suuechini... guy... dude..."

"Dude?"

"Yeah, anyways, what do you do around here for fun... that doesn't involve popcorn?" Maria asked. Erica sweatdropped.

"Uh... well not much, it's pretty boring in this city... very boring..." Shuichi said laughing slightly. Maria blinked rapidly.

"... Anyways..." She muttered. The three made it to the car and climbed in.

"Hello girls, I'm Shori! I've heard so much about you."

"YOU HAVE?!?!? YOU CAN'T PIN IT ON US!! WE'RE INNOCENT I TELLS YA! INNOCENT!! IT WASN'T US!!!! THE DEVIL MADE US DO IT!!!!!!" Erica shouted. Shori sweatdropped.

"Uh... I mean from your teachers." Erica blinked rapidly.

"... Uh... heh... heh... Erica's a real kidder..." Maria explained shaking her head.

"Well... you girls must be very tired from the ride, we'll take you home, give you the tour and then if you're up to it take you out for a nice dinner." Shori said.

"W00t free food!" Erica cheered, "Sw33t!"

"No more Megatokyo for you..." Maria muttered, "I want some clean clothing... and a bath..."

"Yeah... that was a long flight with many people staring at us... bastards they can't blame us... they can't judge us..." Erica started muttering fanatically.

"... Yeah... it's all your fault..." Maria muttered.

"Leaf blower!"

"SHH!"

"Uh... anyways... why don't you tell us about yourselves... what made you want to come to Japan?" Shuichi asked.

"Popcorn." Erica said nodding.

"Uh... what she means is... Collage... something endeavours... I don't care..." Maria muttered.

"... Oh! Cause I like anime! And it's far away from Canada where they're hunting us... and ... we know Japanese... that's pretty much it..." Erica said.

"Ah..." Shuichi sweatdropped.

"So anyways... what about you guys?" Maria asked.

"Well, I'm..."

"He's the top student in the school, I'm so proud of him." Shori said pinching Shuichi's cheeks.

{Prep cough Prep.} Maria muttered.

"What was that dear?" Shori asked.

"Absolutely nothing..." Maria muttered.

* * *

September 04, 2004: At the Minamino household

* * *

"This is a huge house..." Erica muttered looking around immediately looking into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you're house would be big too if it wasn't so cluttered and dirty." Maria muttered following.

"I like my cluttered dirty house." Erica said smirking. She looked around, "Yes... yes this will do..."

"No more popcorn, remember the vow..." Maria said.

"Sigh... whatever..." Erica muttered. She wandered off looking at the rest of the house muttering about defences against spies and evil.

"She's insane... smart in school but insane... that's why she's here..." Maria muttered, "Or is that me... or is that both...? Oh well... either way I suppose."

"Yeah... so this is the Kitchen, the living room." Shuichi said leading Maria into the living room.

"The everywhere else, now where's my room and where's the food?" Maria asked.

"This way." Shuichi said leading Maria upstairs, "You'll share your room with Erica. I hope you don't mind."

"... ... ... it's your funeral..." Maria muttered.

"Okay... well, you can unpack, I'll go find Erica and tell her where the room is." Shuichi said walking downstairs.

"... Okay... Mr. Winkles welcome to Japan!" Maria said taking out a fish pillow hugging it and placing it on one of the beds.

"And now to find Bob." Maria said digging into her bag and bringing out a C.D. player.

"I love you Bob." She said hugging it as well. Erica came into the room.

"I see you found Bob." She said going over to the bed and looking under it muttering about spies and enemies.

"Yeah..." Maria answered. Erica took out several items from her bag.

"YOU BROUGHT THE POT?!?!? YOU FOOL!!!!!" Maria screamed.

"I did not! Why is it there?!?!? OH MY GOD! IT'S FOLLOWING--- wait... a note from my mom... sweatdrop..." Erica muttered handing it to Maria.

"Dear Erica, I know how much you love this old pot so I put it in your bag, have a fun time in Japan, Mom... sigh..." Maria muttered.

"I thought I threw it off a cliff..." Erica sweatdropped.

"Not well enough obviously... it's back..." Maria said darkly.

"Girls! We're going now!" Shori called.

"Kay!" They both said forgetting about the Evil pot and ran downstairs.

* * *

September 04, 2004: At some random restaruant

* * *

"Free bread." Erica said shoving bread in her mouth. Maria sweatdropped.

"You have the strangest eating habits..." Maria muttered under her breath.

"So how do you like Japan?" Shuichi asked.

"... Boring... very boring..." Maria muttered.

"I'm sure you'll get used to things here." Shori said happily, "What do you guys want?"

"... food... let's see..." Maria said looking up and down her menu. There was a loud beep. Shuichi twitched.

"Uh... one moment..." He said running away from the table to an empty corner.

"Now?!?!? I'm looking after some exchange students! I'm their ride home!" Kurama said to Koenma.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but this is important, this demon has stolen an artifact out of my fathers vault."

"You need a better lock for that thing, it seems to me the weakest demons can get into it... that's why I never robbed you as a Youko, too easy."

"Kurama..." Koenma twitched.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Kurama sighed walking back to the table.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave." Shuichi said.

"What?" Shori asked.

"I'm sorry Mother but it's very important, it's from work." Shuichi said.

"But dear, I have to go somewhere after this and you promised to take the girls home." Shuichi grimaced.

"Can't they take the bus?" He asked.

"Bus? NO!! NOT THE BUS ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!" Erica yelled attracting attention.

"She has no sense of direction and she gets lost on buses..." Maria muttered hiding her face behind a menu.

"Ah... Shuichi, they can't go on the bus, they don't know where we live and which one to take, you have to be responsible for the commitments you make."

"But mother!" Shuichi protested.

"Shuichi." His mother said giving him a look that only a mother could give.

"Oh... well... I..." Shuichi muttered.

"Why don't you take them with you and we'll do dinner next time." Shori suggested.

"Bring them with me!" Shuichi said eyes widening.

"Yes, Shuichi, you work at a flower shop. There's not much trouble that could be happening there could there?"

"Uh... no mother... I guess I can take them..." He muttered.

"We have to leave? We haven't even ordered!" Maria protested.

"Precious free bread!" Erica said grabbing the bread and stuffing it in her pockets.

"Okay, eww." Maria muttered.

"Let's go." Shuichi said dragging them out of the restaurant.

* * *

September 04, 2004: On some stupid bench

* * *

He took them a few blocks away and sat them on a bench.

"Okay, you two sit here while I sort out the problem, then we'll go home." He said.

"What?!?!? First you starve us now this? We didn't even get desert!" Maria whined.

"Yeah! I could have gotten more free bread!" Erica agreed.

"What do you want then?" Shuichi asked.

"Ice cream." The two said in unison.

"Oh all right." Shuichi said running off. A few minutes later he brought back two ice cream cones.

"I hate chocolate..." Erica complained.

"I wanted vanilla..." Maria muttered. Shuichi sighed and left getting two more cones.

"Wait, what happened to your other cones?" Shuichi asked handing the new ice creams to the girls.

"I'm not opposed to chocolate I just wanted vanilla." Maria said.

"I ate the cone." Erica explained pointing at a bunch of ice cream on the side walk. Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Well, if that's everything..." He said.

"I want some sprinkles!" Maria said.

"Sprinkles?!?!? I'll give them to you after I get back now wait here!" Shuichi said running off.

* * *

September 04, 2004: Still on the stupid bench

* * *

Hours later Shuichi returned with scratches all over his face, his arm bloody and a small limp.

"Did you remember the sprinkles?" Maria asked. Shuichi instantly turned around and limped towards the ice cream store.

"Here's your sprinkles... wait... where's your ice cream?" Shuichi asked.

"I ate it... it was tasty." Maria said happily getting off of the bench.

"What about the sprinkles?!?!" Shuichi asked.

"You can have them." Maria shrugged. Shuichi sighed and limped forward slipping on ice cream falling towards Maria. Maria caught him.

"OW!!!!!!!!" He shouted in pain clutching his rib.

"What happened to you? Did you prune one too many roses?" Maria asked.

"Something... like that..." Shuichi muttered leaning against Maria. Shuichi looked down.

"Why is there vanilla and chocolate down there?" Shuichi asked.

"I only eat the cone." Erica replied. Shuichi sweatdropped.

"Let's... just go home..." He muttered leading the girls back to his house.

"Well, Japan is boring," Maria said.

"Yeah, it's nothing like Anime." Erica said.

"Yeah, no one has cool weapons, and there's no fights, or demons or weird dramatic moments or people trying to take over the world or cool cloths..." Maria sighed.

"Kinda a disappointment." Erica muttered.

"Yeah..." Maria said. Shuichi sweatdropped.

'If only they knew...'

* * *

Rainyday: And that's the first chapter.

Dark: KURAMA 

Rainyday: ... yeah... anyw—

Dark: Fox...

Rainyday: as I was—

Dark: I love roses...

Rainyday: (Sigh) ... are you do—

Dark: WRITE MORE!!!!!!!!! (hits Rainyday on head.)

Rainyday: OW!! Okay okay!


	2. Loser Goth Poser Pervert

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Yu-Hakusho. We do however own Erica, Maria, bread and an ice cream cone, yup, life is sweet.

Rainyday: Yes we're not dead! Yay, the return of the Free bread and I!

Dark: (gives level stare)

Rainyday: Uh… I mean fox… and … I…

Dark: YAY! (huge grin as she hugglies Kurama plushie)

Rainyday: … I knew I shouldn't have got out of my nice comfy grave for this.

Dark: Just write (evil look)

"Japanese talk"

:English Talk:

* * *

September 5th 2004: Late at Night, the Minamino Household

* * *

Maria turned over in bed putting her pillow over her ears. 

"Er-i-ka," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yes Maria?" Erica answered from under her bed.

"What are you DOING down there!" she asked in a furious whisper.

"Setting up defences against… THEY!"

"Don't you mean them?"

"Shh you wanna get sued?" Erica asked her head popping over the side of Maria's bed. Maria jumped in surprise.

"For what?" Maria glared.

"Shh, nevermind," Erica said ducking back under the bed.

"Why can't you have NORMAL sleeping habits!" Maria twitched. She sighed looking out the window. Then screamed.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! PERVERT AT THE WINDOW PERVERT AT THE WINDOW!"

"IT'S THEY BACK FOR REVENGE!" Erica shouted ducking under the bed. The figure outside the window on the tree fell.

"SHUICHI!" the girls shouted.

Kurama jerked up.

"Huh!" He rolled out of bed and ran to the girl's room.

"What? What is it is it a demo—"

"PEEPING TOM!" shouted Maria.

"GET OUT THERE AND DEFEND OUR HONOUR!" Erica yelled pushing Kurama towards the window. Kurama grabbed onto the ledge before he fell through.

"Ahh…" Kurama muttered looking down out the window.

"…Hiei…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" the girls asked.

"Uh… nothing…" He muttered, "I'll handle it don't worry…" Kurama walked down the stairs hanging his head in exhaustion. Stupid Hiei… he stepped outside. Hiei rubbed his head.

"Kurama who the hell was in your house? Are they demons?"

"…no… they're house guests…" Kurama muttered.

"Who's Kurama?" Erica asked.

"You know this guy?" Maria asked, "YOU KNOW THE BLOODY PERVERT… OHMIGOD IS HE IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"………………………uhhh………. then why was he looking at us…?" Erica asked.

"Good point… sicko…maybe Shuichi's in on it… you got him to take perverted pictures of us… didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"Uh… no…" Kurama muttered.

"OHMIGOD OHMIGOD SHUICHI WORKS FOR THEY UNDER THE GUISE OF SHUICHI MINAMINO WHO IS ACTUALY KURAMA!" Erica yelled, "AND HE'S WORKING FOR HELL!"

"…………." Kurama only stared in silence.

"I thought I was working for Hell…" Maria muttered, "And the squirrels… muhaha… soon!"

:That's on the RP Forum…: Erica muttered.

:Oh yeah…:

"…………………" The fox and fire demon blinked in unison.

"… They work for Hell too?" Hiei asked. Kurama's eyes widened.

"SO YOU ADMIT IT!" Erica yelled pointing a damning finger at Kurama.

"No… he's just a loser, goth, poser, pervert that lives in a tree." Maria explained crossing her arms.

"… it is my tree…" Hiei growled.

"It's my tree…" Kurama corrected.

"Mine,"

"Mine!"

"MINE!" Maria yelled, "NOW WHY WAS THE LOSER GOTH POSER PERVERT IN THE TREE?"

"WORKING FOR THEY!"

"YEAH WORKING FOR THEY! WHAT?" Maria said looking back at Erica with an incredulous look.

"I say we string him up in his underwear," Erica said.

"It didn't work with the neighbour boy and it's not going to work now," Maria glared.

"Just because the neighbourhood boy tried to sue," Erica argued, "Doesn't mean the LGPP is… I like acronyms…" Maria rolled her eyes. She turned back to Shuichi, "Anyways, get rid of him, we have school tomorrow, and it's bad enough that I have to bunk with Miss Nocturnal over there," Maria said jerking her thumb at Erica.

"I'm like a flying squirrel," Erica grinned. The girls turned to go back to their room.

"Oh… and if you see THEY, tell them I'm not here," Erica whispered. Kurama nodded mutely as they disappeared back into the house.

"Baka Onnas," Hiei declared. Kurama sighed.

"Well, they'll be here for awhile. You can't sleep in the tree,"

"You cannot take my tree Fox. I'll just sleep in the higher branches." Hiei argued. He used his super speed, jumping back to the branches. Kurama shook his head.

"Okay…"

* * *

September 5th 2004: The Minamino Household, the Kitchen

* * *

"Good morning Shori," Erica said happily. Kurama dragged himself down to the kitchen table… He had trouble falling back to sleep after being woken up. Ugh… how can she be so cheery?

"Hello Young-san, what would you like for breakfast?" Shori asked.

"Uhh… some clamatto juice with a bit of ginger ale in it and some pancakes—" Erica began.

"What kind of syrup?" Shori cut in.

"No syrup please, Sour cream and mayo… oh and just a dab of peanut butter and grapes." Shori looked a bit sick but got to work on the pancakes.

"Thanks!" Erica grinned. With that she promptly put her head on the table and fell asleep.

"Uh…" Kurama said about to tap the sleeping girl.

"Don't worry about her," Maria said stretching and sitting down at the table, "This is how she gets all her energy. She sleeps at random times in the day if nothing important is going on."

"Ah…" Kurama blinked.

"Here you go," Shori said setting plates of pancakes in front of everyone.

:Thanks: Erica mumbled. Without lifting her head she poured Mayo on to the pancakes along with a huge helping of sour cream and then put a small dab of peanut butter in the middle.

"Thank you Shori," Maria said. She looked over at Kurama and raised her eyebrow at his uniform.

"Why are you wearing pink?"

"It's not pink," Kurama retorted, "It's maroon, and besides that, it's my school uniform."

"I am not wearing pink… I have standards and pink ain't one of them," Erica rumbled her head still flat against the table. She was now rolling the pancakes up and sticking a grape at each end.

"Uh, yours are red," Kurama said, "Speaking of which, we need to go early so that you can pick them up."

"Oh joy…" Maria muttered. Erica nodded in agreement and bit into her … uh… pancake. She grimaced.

"Gah… that's disgusting...forgot to put salt on it."

* * *

September 5th, 2004: the School

* * *

"I'm cold…" Erica stated looking down at her bare legs. Maria nodded in agreement she looked over at Shuichi.

"You're kidding me," she growled. Shuichi blinked innocently. The girls had just stepped out of the bathroom after putting on their new uniforms.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"The skirts…" Erica explained, "They're so…"

"Short, they're short skirts… I'd feel less sluttish if I was wearing fishnet…" Maria explained. Shuichi blinked.

"Uh… really? I … well…I… can't really do anything about it." Erica sighed.

"Note to self… get leggings… or… something… anything… so cold… I left Canada… or more specifically my unheated house for warmth… not… this!"

"Shuichi-kun, hi!" a brown haired girl ran up to them. Erica sniffed the air and gagged.

:She smells like my dog after it ransacked that perfume place, I don't like her Maria…:

Maria was too busy trying not to choke on her own phlegm to answer.

"Oh, who are they?" the girl asked.

"Maya-san, this is Thomas-san and Young-san,"

"That's Erica-… well yeah Young-san works…" Erica trailed off. She shrugged and leaned against a locker closing her eyes. Maria shook her head. She studied Maya. She obviously had a crush on Shuichi. She had this… preppiness to her though that annoyed Maria to no end.

"Nice to meet you," she said not really meaning it.

"So how do you know Shuichi-kun? Are you his cousins?" Maya asked. Whoa, already at the Shuichi questions.

"No," Maria answered examining her nails, "I live at his house though." she silently grinned; it WAS true. She caught a small twitch in the corner of Maya's eye.

"Oh… really…not Cousins? Sister?"

"No."

"Aunt?"

"Nope."

"Maria's his girlfriend and I'm here for the anime, can we go now?" Erica asked waking up from her cat nap. Maya stared at Maria and Erica her eyes wide. Shuichi wore a similar expression. Maria looked mortified.

:Why did you say that:

:So little Miss Prep would stop looking down her nose at us. Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be no repercussions for my hasty words: Erica said with a relaxed gesture.

:Sweatdrop: Maria muttered.

:Sides, it worked didn't it: Erica asked. Maya glared.

"I'll see you later Shuichi-kun," with that Maya stomped off.

"Uh, Young-san?" Shuichi began.

"Please, please, call me Erica-san or something," Erica said.

"Yeah, enough with the last names thing. I know it's all respectful thing, but I feel like an old woman when you address me like that," Maria added.

"An old woman in a mini skirt," Erica grumbled.

"I said shhh!"

* * *

Rainyday: Chapter two! It only took what… a year?

Dark: Yeah year, yes… must get more agi…

Rainyday: Riiight… anyways please read and review


	3. Taboo I Love That Game

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho we do, however own Erica and Maria, steal them and DIE MUHAHAHA… or at least receive a scolding … if we ever find out that is… uh… well anyways…

Rainyday: Well, the part takes place in the Taboo episode where Kaito is introduced so you might hear a few...

Dark: a few?

Rainyday:a few familliar lines but this is just to set the main story. We're not going into all the stuff with the Other Spirit Detective Guy, he will not be making an appearence... (at least we don't think he will) whatever, you go ahead and read. BTW

:Talking in English:

"Talking in Japanese"

We had to change the English talk thing because the symbol we used before doesn't show up on this site, if there is any dialouge where it has nothing around it and they seem to be speaking in English please tell us.

* * *

September 5th 2004: the School, the Stupid Science Class…

* * *

"_Attention, remaining students, the Janitors are locking up for the day. Please make your way home, and we'll see you in the morning."_

"We're getting kicked out! THANK GOD!" Maria cheered. They had been stuck in this stupid class for an hour, that is after that stupid math class and then the that flock of girls… shudder.

"As exciting as a biology meet sounds—" Shuichi began.

"Cough, LIAR, Cough cough," Maria …coughed.

"My weekends are full…"

Maria and Erica watched as Shuichi was backed into a corner by the science geeks.

"Revenge of the Geeks," Maria muttered. Erica screwed around with some chemicals and looked over at her.

"Being a geek, I take much offence to that," she said indignantly.

"No you don't…" Maria muttered looking over at the brunette, "You're right."

"Then we'll get girlfriends!" the lead Science geek declared.

"Sweatdrop," Maria and Erica muttered in unison.

"Please?" all the science geeks begged, "Please!" Shuichi held up his hands in a relaxing gesture.

"You certainly though this out…but I can't," he said heading towards the door. The Leader followed.

"Oh no you don't!" He declared heading in front of the door, "I've waited too long to waste my chance, you join this team or face our wrath!"

"Now that's scary…" Erica muttered, "A frog head on your pillow…"

"Nerd violence…" Shuichi muttered putting a hand on his head.

"You seduced one of the new girls in a day Shuichi!" One of them declared. Maria twitched glancing over at Erica who was carefully pouring a bright red liquid into a blue liquid making it purple.

"No repercussions whatsoever," Erica declared firmly not even looking in her friend's direction. Maria resisted the urge to pull her own hair out.

"KU-RA-MAAAAAAAAAA!" Came a loud shout.

"Don't tell me…" Shuichi muttered.

"Kurama?" Maria blinked her head jerking up.

"HEEEEEEEEY!" Came the shout, "WHERE ARE YOU! OH KURAMA! … … … Hey don't distract me, I'm having enough trouble without my energy… and YELLING HELPS ME STAY FOCUSED!"

"Wow he's loud…" Erica muttered.

"Sorry Shuichi, I'm not really mean, just desperate," The Geek Leader said closing in again, "Please!"

"Yes, well you did have me scared," Shuichi said keeping his hands up. Erica snorted. Shuichi glared at her.

"So… will you join?" The Geek Leader asked.

"AHAH!" The door was kicked out of its frame. The Geek Leader gave a little yelp and was thrown to the floor.

:Ooh, that's gotta hurt…: Maria winced.

"There you are Kurama… you could have just come into the hall you know…" The loud mouth red head looked down.

"Oh dear…" a blue haired chick muttered.

"Hey, what did he call you?" One of the Science geeks asked.

"Who's Kurama?" asked another. Shuichi jumped and had a nervous look.

"Just a meaningless nickname, there's no need to remember it, yes isn't that right?" Shuichi asked the loud mouth.

"Huh?" Shuichi whispered something to the Loud Mouth. He gave a sheepish look.

"Isn't that what the Loser Goth Poser Pervert called him? Kurama?" Erica asked. Maria nodded watching as "Kuwbara" said something about "Yusuke" and "School kids" and something about "Hiei's criminal record."

"Something's definitely going on with this guy," Maria stated jumping off of the stool she had been sitting on.

"Right, he's some sorta demon working for Hell," Erica said with a nod. Maria slammed the palm of her hand on to her forehead, "No… come on, let's just go before Shuichi and the loud mouthed guy get too far ahead!" She said dragging Erica out of the room.

"Good idea… he is our ride home after all," Erica agreed.

"What were those chemicals you were mixing by the way?" Maria asked as they stepped out into the cool night air.

"Oh just some stuff, don't worry about it, as long as no one adds any sulphuric acid to it…" Erica trailed off.

"Why did you trail off?" Maria asked giving her friend a strange look. Erica blinked.

"Oh, it's just, usually when someone says that sorta thing it's followed by a loud—"

BOOM!

Flames and smoke flew out of the Science wing.

"…Explosion…" She finished with a sigh, "So close… timing was off by a few seconds…"

* * *

September 5th, 2004: A Park Somewhere

* * *

"I wonder who the blue haired chick is…" Maria said peeking out of the bush they were hiding in. She looked over at Erica hitting her on the head as the other girl hummed the mission impossible theme. 

"I dunno. Random blue haired chick?" Erica asked also poking her head out. Maria pushed her head back into the bush.

"Shh, they could hear us."

"Not unless they have demon hear—oh yeah good point Maria," Erica whispered with a grinned. Maria shook her head. Maria watched as the Blue haired girl brought out a brief case.

"Where'd that come from? Oh well…" Maria shrugged, "She's taking some stuff out… and now she has… something … I think it's a whistle… she's explaining something… darn it I wish I could hear what they're sayin—"

A sharp shrill high-pitched sound cut her off.

"OWWWWWWW," Maria and Erica winced in unison. Erica twitched and hit her ears when the noise stopped. A black figure fell out of the tree in front of Shuichi, Kuwbara and the Blue Haired Chick.

"It's the Loser Goth Poser Pervert!" Erica exclaimed.

"So the plot thickens," Maria whispered twirling a strand of her cherry red hair, "Hmm, he seems as mad about the whistle as we are."

"Down in front," Erica said pushing Maria's head down so that she could get a better look, "Hey! They're going somewhere else now!"

"Come on then!" Maria said throwing the shorter girl off her.

"Aye aye!" Erica said with a salute.

"This is why I don't take you anywhere…" Maria muttered.

* * *

September 5th, 2004: At a Random Spooky House

* * *

"They're going up to the spooky old house," Maria said pointing at the group standing at the doorstep. 

"The house of four dimensions," Kuwbara said reading a note on the door allowed.

"What a crappy name…" Erica whispered.

"Once entered, this do not, ever utter the word 'hot'" Botan, the Blue Haired chick finished.

"Whoever wrote that should be shot for the poetry alone." Erica declared.

"What the hell? Hot?" Maria muttered.

"OHMIGOD it's the hide out of THEY dun dun daaaaa," Erica exclaimed.

"It is not the hide out of They—"

"Dun dun daaaaa,"

"Stop doing that… as I was say—" Maria began. Erica grabbed her sleeve, "They're going in, come on! This could be our only chance!"

"ER-I-CAAAA" Maria shouted as she was pulled into the house.

* * *

September 5th 2004: Inside THEY's hideout dun dun daaa

* * *

Maria and Erica looked around. 

"Whoa…" Erica muttered.

"Freaky interior décor…" Maria agreed.

The Loser Goth Poser Pervert turned around.

"Shit he must have heard us!" Erica exclaimed hiding behind Maria.

"I'm not a wall…" Maria muttered turning to look at Erica.

"You can't see me," She muttered.

"Sigh…"

"What are they doing here Kurama?" Hiei asked. Shuichi's eyes widened.

"Why did you follow me?" He exclaimed, "You're in danger now!"

"I'm in danger with her," Maria said jerking her thumb at Erica, "You can't top her,"

"Who are these chicks Kurama?" Kuwbara exclaimed.

"I'm Maria Thomas and this is Erica Young," Maria said with a glare, "Now what the heck is going on!" Shuichi sighed.

"I guess there's no way around this now… there are things in this world that—hmm this is hard to explain."

"There are demons, and there are people with spirit energy," Hiei said, "I am a demon, the baka, until recently, had spirit energy, Botan is the grime reaper." The girls blinked then burst out laughing.

"Ahahaa you had me going there for awhile," Maria laughed, "Okay, Okay what's Shu—or should I say Kurama then?"

"I am a Demon," Kurama answered.

"He IS a demon working for Hell! I was right!" Botan, Kuwbara and Hiei looked over at Shuichi.

"I didn't tell them anything!" he said indignantly.

"YOU **ARE** A DEMON WORKING FOR HELL!" Maria exclaimed.

"…Yes…"

"I KNEW IT!" Erica yelled.

"SHH!"

"DON'T SHH ME!"

"Baka Onnas," Hiei muttered, "Come on, we might as well get this over with," Hiei said taking lead. The others followed reluctantly.

"What did you get me into?" Maria muttered.

"You wanted to follow him." Erica pointed out following the spirit detectives.

"YOU dragged me into the creepy house!"

"That's strange." Botan gasped looking around the room.

"No, really?" Maria asked sarcastically.

"What is this place?" Botan continued. Erica gave a shrug, "THEY's hideout?"

"I… don't think so…" Kuwbara muttered. The door closed behind them as they stepped into the room. Erica and Maria jumped.

"Okay that's creepy, automatic doors in an old mansion!" Maria muttered.

"It looks all twisted up…" Kuwbara commented. Erica nodded in agreement. The whole room was warped in some way or another.

"And that steam, it's like an oven, it's so h—" Kurama quickly covered Botan's mouth.

"Remember the word we're not saying," Kurama said.

What? Hot? Erica asked in English. Maria stared at her. Then blinked.

"Okay… whatever…"

"What did she say?" Botan asked.

"The word we're not supposed to say." Maria shrugged. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Kurama," Hiei cut in, "Did you feel that?"

"You mean I'm not the only one that got a goosepimply feeling?" Maria asked looking around nervously.

"When we entered the energy schematic changed…" Kurama said, "It feels as though we've been transported into a different space…"

"Or a different Space Time," came a voice. Maria and Erica jumped.

"Worst opening line ever," Erica declared pointing in the direction the voice came from. Maria elbowed her in the ribs.

"Welcome to the house everyone," the voice continued, "I'm so glad you made it,"

"I'm not…" Maria replied.

"That's him! One of the guys Uremeshi left with!" Kuwbara exclaimed glaring at the boy wearing a uniform from Kurama's school. The guy laughed softly.

"Recognition, I just love how that feels," he grinned.

"I miss the science geeks… they had chemicals…" Erica whispered.

"You blew them up remember?" Maria asked feeling a headache coming on.

"They survived. This is rated Teen after all." Erica said confidently.

"What! You can't just randomly say that your life is rated Teen… ugh… seriously seek help!" Maria ordered.

"I did… they said some stuff, gave me some pills…"

"Have you taken any?"

"I gave them to a Sarah, she needed them more than I did."

"Er-i-ca…" Maria sighed. They turned back to the conversation at hand.

"LISTEN DORK!" Kuwbara shouted at the stranger, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BUT WE'RE NO NORMAL SCHOOL KIDS!"

"Uh… we are!" Maria protested raising her hand. She looked over at Erica, "Well… I am at least…"

"His name is Kaito," Kurama said softly. Everyone looked over at him.

"How on Earth do you know that?" Kuwabara blinked completely dumbfounded by Kurama's words.

"He is a classmate," Kurama explained, "All of his test scores are second only to mine."

"Geek," Erica said rolling her eyes.

"You're a geek too…" Maria pointed out.

"Yeah but, my energeticness balances it out."

"I don't think energetic is the right word…"

"Shhh!" Botan growled.

"Sorry," they mumbled.

"He's remarkably bright for his age. I've never spoken to him personally and naturally I've never told him about you…" Kurama finished. Maria frowned. She wished she knew what this was all about. This weird house, this strange geek.

"Kaito!" Kurama said his voice strong and commanding, "Where have you gotten your information? Why have you kidnapped Yusuke?"

Well that helped a bit anyways. She wondered who this Yusuke was and why he was so important. Kaito laughed, light reflecting off his glasses.

"It's a real grip your seat mystery isn't it?" He asked.

"I like mysteries," Erica said.

"Not now," Maria hissed.

"I hear your team won something called the Dark Tournament," Kaito said continuing his monologue, "I hear that's quite a feat, my congratulations." light reflected off his glasses once again, as if to accent is words. He walked over and sat down on a chair over looking them.

"Well now that that's over with let's go," Maria said turning grabbing Erica's hand. Kaito raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, the exchange students, I'm surprised that you brought them here, you must trust them, and in such little time," Kaito said.

"I'll have you know we stumbled onto this," Erica said crossing her arms, "No trust involved whatsoever," Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways," Kaito said rolling his eyes, "Really I was most surprised out you Shuichi. Try to put yourself in my shoes,"

"Your shoes are too big for him," Erica remarked. Kaito gave her a strange look.

"How do you know that?" Kuwabara asked.

"Oh, well, it's a talent of mine actually, I know exactly what a person's shoe size is."

"If we're done discussing shoe sizes, may I continue?" Kaito asked glaring at Erica.

"Well… now that you mention it your little monologue of geek revenge is pretty damn boring… and cliché… it's not like you're the only smart kid in the word that's ever got shown up in school by some other geek. I do it to people all the time… show them up I mean. You should cut your loses and be happy with second best, either that or go to another school. You're wasting our time!" Erica complained, "But you can go on if you want to…" She said leaning against a wall falling asleep. Maria shook her head.

"Keep going…" Maria said with a gesture.

"… … …learning my school rival can do the funniest thing with plants." Kaito said with a frown, Erica's little speech ruining his monologue.

"You can? What can you do with plants?" Maria whispered. Kurama gave a cold look towards Kaito his green eyes narrowing in anger.

"Oo, that's a scary look, I've never seen you do that in class,"

"Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP!" Maria yelled putting her hands over her ears, "All this making light of a serious situation is really getting on my nerves! These guys are demons! … you're demons!" She said turning to Kurama and Hiei, "Why don't you attack him or eat him or something?" she shouted

"I'll take him," Hiei said slowly unsheathing his sword, "You'll agree my impatience for human fools will be an asset." He finished.

"Should I be insulted?" Maria asked.

"Now!" Hiei said jumping into the air flying at Kaito.

"He's … so… fast…" muttered Maria.

"You'll be sorry," Kaito said calmly not even moving from his chair.

"I doubt that," Hiei hissed slashing his sword. It shattered into tiny pieces hitting a barrier.

"Never doubt," Kaito ended easily with the same bored look on his face. Hiei fell back to the floor.

"HOW THE HECK DID HE DO THAT?" Maria yelled, "IT CAME RIGHT OUTTA NO WHERE IT LOOKED WEIRD!"

"As you can see," Kaito grinned, "This is a very special room where violence and brute strength cannot exist. Only your words have power here,"

"Sweet!" Erica exclaimed.

"NOT THE TIME!" Yelled Maria about to hit her friend on the head. A shield popped up around Erica.

"OWWIE!" Maria squealed nursing her bruised hand, "I hate you." she muttered to Kaito, "Continue…"

"Just make sure you follow my one posted rule," Kaito warned tilting his head back.

:What? Hot? HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT: Erica yelled. She looked around, "What? I can say it in English all I want and he can't do thing one about it MUHAHAHAHA!" Kaito rolled his eyes.

"As a child, playing pretend, I would make my own world with my own rules."

"You too huh?" Erica asked leaning against one of the twisted walls. Kaito gave a small nod.

"But now," he said, "I can do it for real and as a book worm, I guess it was inevitable what I would rule out would be violence." Hiei gave a frustrated growl.

"I see why that disturbs you Hiei. In the world of fighting, your skills let you bully anybody you want, but in my territory you're just a tiny swordless man," Kaito mocked. Hiei stood up griping is broken sword.

"Control your temper Hiei!" Kurama ordered, "He wants you to act out of anger."

"Oh… I've seen this… something bad's about to happen…" Erica commented, "Wish I had popcorn." Maria raised her eyebrow.

"Well either way for eating or for destruction it would help…" Erica shrugged.

"Heh, any baffoon can make a shield,"

"I can't…" Maria muttered.

"How do we know your other claim isn't just a bluff?"

"Oh he's so doomed…" Erica shook her head.

"There, is one way to find out." Kaito said infuriatingly calm.

"No word can rule my fate," Hiei said.

"You'll regret it…" Erica said.

"Hot!" Hiei proclaimed.

"Uhuhuh," Kaito reprimanded. The room seemed to shift and become more twisted than before. Green flames enveloped Hiei.

"OH MY GOD!" Maria screamed.

"Told ya so." Erica shook her head.

"Fight it Hiei! Try!" Kurama yelled.

"I told him not to doubt me," Kaito said, "But that's what happens when you say the Taboo word. Your soul becomes part of my territory."

"What are you a wolf?" Maria muttered.

"Taboo? I love that game!" Erica exclaimed, "I rock at it man."

"She does… because she's such a geek… an insane geek…" Maria sighed. The others ran forward to Hiei's body.

"Wake him up!" Botan exclaimed, "Uh… he's ice cold."

"He's soul's gone," Erica said softly studying Hiei's body, "He's alive… but… there's nothing there… it's kinda like he's a vegetable… unless we get his soul back… he…" She trailed off. They all turned to Kaito.

"Very true," Kaito nodded, "You lose a point. We have two hostages now. What's your next move? Go home? Or play through the round?"

"I'm opting to go home…" Maria said.

"Maria we can't leave now! One, we have found that demons actually exist! Two, the Loser Goth Poser Pervert lost his freaking soul, we can't just leave him here, and what about that Yusuke guy?" Maria sighed and looked balefully at Erica.

"Oh, you're right." she muttered, "Okay, let's keep going," Kaito smiled.

"Good," He grinned his glasses flashing. Maria blinked.

"Will you stop flashing those things in my eye?" she groused.

"How are you doing this anyways? How long have you had this… power?" Erica asked.

"Bout a month now. If I concentrate, I control everything within a ten-meter radius. The guys and I call it manifesting our territory."

"So if we incapacitate you, Hiei's soul will be freed?" Kurama deduced.

"I don't know," Kaito answered, "No one's beaten me yet."

* * *

Rainyday: Dun dun daaaaa 

Dark: Yes, that's where the Dun dun daaa comes from…

Rainyday: … shut up…

Dark: shhh…


	4. L337

Disclaimer: Don't own blah blah, Erica and Maria ours blah blah you get the picture

* * *

September 5th 2004, Kaito's Domain

* * *

"Maria! I'm word we're not supposed to say!" Erica whined. Maria rolled her eyes.

"I know… you've been saying that for the last HALF HOUR SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE WORD WE'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY!"

"BUT IT'S WORD WE'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO SAAAAAAAY!" Erica wailed, "I'm sensitive to temperature you KNOW this!"

"This is why it's always winter at her house… no tolerance to heat damn her…" Maria muttered. Erica sighed melodramatically. Maria went back to what she was doing before… counting the pimples on Kaito's face.

"Thirty-five…" She muttered.

"What?" Botan asked snapping out of her daze.

"Nothing," Maria answered grumpily.

"I like the clock…" Erica said after a moment trying a last ditch attempt at conversation. The clock was as warped as the room. Silence descended again. Botan waved her hands in front of her face giving a small groan.

"I'm tired of this, we can still talk right?" Kuwbara asked, "This is stupid, you're not going to say the word and we're sure as heck not going to say the word! Kurama, you said you had school with this Dork, what do you know about him?"

"Yuu Kaito, my classmate as I've said, he's gotten lots of attention from his IQ results. His intellect is ranked at the genius level, his scores the highest in the school."

"Aren't you kinda bragging?" Maria asked, "After all, you're supposedly the top student at the school." Erica crossed his arms.

"Kinda a cheater too, he's a demon after all, probably has some sorta weird super fox intelligence." The others glanced at her, "Or something," she finished lamely.

"Certain subjects though, such as language and literature, he surpasses me."

"So he's a young genius writer huh?" Kuwabara growled, "I bet we're cooler than anything you've read in a book!"

"Not really," Kaito and Erica answered at the same time. Kuwbara twitched glaring at Erica.

"What? … there are some pretty cool books out there…" she said in her own defence.

"Yeah, books without pictures." Maria added.

"Damn it!" Kuwabara yelled, "It's so obvious what he's doing. He's making us sit here in the heat, making us sweat it out until one of us says the magic word! I mean… must be a hundred degrees!" he complained.

"Eighty," Maria said pointing at a thermometer.

"With eighty percent humidity. I keep the room like this so I can raise my tropical plants, my tribute to Shuichi."

"Oh, how lovely," Maria said sarcastically.

"If you're thirsty there ARE drinks in the fridge."

"I bet it's poison." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Oh yes, why don't I poison them when I can take there souls or boil them to death in this God forsaken heat? THAT'S RIGHT YOU BIG IDIOT!" Maria growled.

"Yeah," Erica said from the fridge already looking in it, "Hey Cola! Who else wants something?"

"What is there?" Kuwbara asked.

"Cola, water, Orange Juice, etc," Erica shrugged.

"OJ," Kuwabara and Botan replied. They looked over at each other.

"Just pour it over a glass with ice and we can share with each other," Kuwbara replied.

"NO YOU FOOL!" Erica yelled turning around in horror.

"Huh?" Botan and Kuwbara blinked. Kuwbara suddenly gasped out in pain.

"AHHHHHHH!" he yelled. His soul was sucked out.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Botan shouted, "KUWBARA DIDN'T EVEN COME NEAR SAYING THE WORD HOT!"

"BOTAN!" the girls screamed. Botan had a nervous cat like face.

"I goofed! AH!"

"But he didn't say the word," Maria frowned. She looked over at Erica.

"He said Each and Other. E-a-c-H-and-O-T-h-e-r," Erica explained.

"YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY WORDS THAT ARE BESIDE EACH—I mean… THAT ARE AGAINST EA—THAT DOESN'T WORK EITHER! DAMN IT! FINE YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY WORDS THAT ARE BESIDE EACH AND OTHER!" Maria wailed, "THAT'S IT I WILL PWN J0 ALL SUX0RZ! PH34R MY 1337 SK!LLZ! H0T H0T H0T!"

"Why isn't she losing her soul?" Kaito asked surprised for the first time.

"She's speaking in 1337."

"F00," Maria added with a snort in Kaito's direction.

"You see she's replacing O's with 0's, letters with numbers and slashes that sorta thing. Bet you didn't learn THAT in school." Erica taunted. Kaito growled.

"L00k n00b, n0 way w3 b3 s4y!n j0 tr!p3d 0ut w0rd," Maria said pointing her finger in Kaito's face.

"What the hell did she just say?" Kaito said blinking rapidly.

"She said… and I quote, Devious Villain, we will not say your evil word of doom."

"UB3R D00M!" Maria added.

"Uh… Extreme doom to the highest level of Doomyness." Erica translated.

"Maria has a point Kaito." Kurama said suddenly. All eyes turned to him. He leaned back in his chair, "After all, we all know all the rules now. Erica seems to know her way around words and Maria… doesn't seem to be talking in any known language."

"Internet language fox boy, get with the times f00," Erica muttered.

"What do we do then?" Kaito asked leaning back on his chair.

"I propose a race around the world, first one to England wi—" Maria shook her head.

"J0 !ns4ne. D4t d0n w0rk l4st time aNd it w0n w0rk D!S t!m3."

"You have a point…" Erica muttered. Kaito and Kurama decided it was best to ignore the two of them.

"What are you proposing Shuichi?" Kaito asked.

"Every minute we cross out a letter from the alphabet making it taboo. At the end of this hour if you have not lost yet… you can have my soul too."

"Oh… oh my." Kaito smirked. He glanced over at Erica and Maria, "What about them?"

"B4ST4RD J0 C4N'T H4V3 M! S0UL!" Maria shouted, "Im Gonn4 h4ve u 5hot s00n!"

"MARIA!" Erica screamed turning back to her.

"OH SHIT SHOT… CR—" She screamed her soul separating from her body and going off to Kaito. It was pure white.

"Maria…" Erica whispered staring at the little ball.

"DAMN IT," Kurama growled. Kaito grinned seeing Kurama's reaction.

"It's such a pretty soul." He said looking at it, "Maria's is quite stunning. It's strange; I've never had such power over anything before. I wonder what would happen if I made a little scratch right here," Kaito's hand drew ominously close to Maria's soul.

"DAMN IT!" Erica yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE!" Kurama's eyes narrowed.

"I warn you Kaito. If you damage that soul I will not show you mercy."

"What are you going to do about it?" Kaito grinned. Kurama brought out the key in his pocket.

"WHAT!" Kaito yelled. He ran over to the hallway with the door that led out of the room.

"He's bluffing." The broom haired guy said, "I got the key right… here? Hey!" Broom head looked all over, no key. Kaito looked up and noticed the plants.

"Keep those souls in good order Kaito." Kurama said coldly.

"Hmph," Kaito smiled.

* * *

Announcer for Yu-Yu-Hakusho: What will Kurama do to face Kaito, will he be able t—(Gets pushed out of the way by someone) AIEEEEEEEEEE

Announcer Dude: THAT'S RIGHT I'M BACK, GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN, AD'S BACK, TELL A FRIEND!

Rainyday: … … … oh dear God! Where the H-E-Double-Hockey-sticks did HE come from?

Dark: Dimension Swappers

Rainyday: I know THAT! WHY IS HE HERE?

Dark: (Shrug) we stopped writing Dimension Swappers?

Rainyday: I'm getting aspirin, call me when he's done (stomps off)

Announcer Dude: Will Kurama and Erica save the souls? Will Erica ever find the mysterious THEY, what colour IS Kurama's uniform? Will Romance ever spark in this so-called 'romantic fic' will I ever get a date? Does no one love me?

Dark: FOR THE LAST TIME NO AND THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU!

Rainyday: Ah, you're done I see (notices huge lumps on Announcer Dude's head)

Dark: Pretty much…

Rainyday: Well read…

Dark: And don't forget to review!

Rainyday: And yeah, we got the idea of 1337 speak from Mega Tokyo


	5. Bursting the Happy Logic Bubble

Disclaimer: … (stares) oh come on just go and read the story we know no one actually reads these… WE DO NOT OWN IT BUT WE OWN ERICA AND MARIA… blah, you get it now go and read the story!

Announcer Dude: Last time on Yu Yu Haku—

Rainyday: They can go back and read last chapter if they've forgotten already, go away!

Announcer Dude: BUT MY DUTIES!

Dark: Come AFTER the chapter, now go away!

* * *

September 5th 2004, Kaito's Domain

* * *

Kurama, Erica and Kaito sat around the square table staring at each other. Over half of the alphabet was gone. 

"At last, a challenge," Kaito grinned, "It's rather remarkable so much I use those last letters."

"Losing S,T, and U should be a greater obstacle." Kurama replied.

"Both of … U suck." Erica muttered.

"A challenging mind game Minamino, Erica, ready for… conceding?"

"No," Kurama and Erica replied at the same time.

"Inform me, a plan cooking here?" Kaito asked looking back and forth between the two.

"Running clock, forbidden more freedom," Kurama answered.

"Before long he'll fall," Erica said eyes narrowing tilting her head at Kaito.

"Confidence," Kaito said dismissively. Kaito stood.

"Going off?" Kurama asked.

"Need a John," answered Kaito.

"Bah," Erica muttered, "No need for him declare all,"

Kaito stepped out of the room leaving Erica and Kurama alone.

"Plan?" Erica asked.

"No problem," Kurama nodded.

"Info?" Erica asked.

"Anon," Kurama answered. Erica rolled her eyes.

"Nice." The plants that had been neatly in the corner started to grow… and grow… and… grow!"

"HOLY SHIT WHAT THE F—CRAP!" Erica yelled covering her mouth. She glared at Kurama as her soul was removed from her body. The pure black orb floated off towards the other souls.

'Damn…' Kurama said mentally. He studied the souls of his friends.

'Interesting that Maria's soul is pure white, like light and that Erica's is dark and black like shadows…' He turned hearing a rustle. He grinned. Ah, his prey had finally arrived.

* * *

September 5th 2004, Later

* * *

"So… lemme get this straight." Maria said pointing at Kurama, "You saved us by making him laugh? LAUGH? WHAT IS THIS SOME SORT OF JOKE? BY ALL RIGHTS YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST! STOP BURSTING MY HAPPY LOGIC BUBBLE!" 

"Breath… breath…" Erica said patting her friend on the shoulder. Maria hit her on the head. She paused.

"I've never been so happy to be able to hit someone in my life!" She said bursting into tears while hugging Erica.

"Nice to have you back Maria," Erica choked, as the hug became a death grip.

"So… shall we move on?" Maria asked stepping back from the air deprived Erica recovering quickly.

"Oh let's," Erica agreed, "Or we could run away and call the cops…" Everyone stared at her as if she was insane.

"It was just a suggestion…" She muttered, "Why do people keep giving me that look?"

"Because you're insane," Maria answered. Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Can we go?" He grumbled.

"Awww looks like the loser goth poser pervert is all grumpy wumpy because he was the first to lose his soul," Maria said pinching Hiei's cheek.

"Remove your hand or I shall remove it for you," Hiei growled.

"You're swords broken…" Erica pointed out.

"I don't need a sword…"

"Uh… maybe we should keep going," Botan said giving a little nervous giggle.

"I'm with the blue haired chick, let's lock and load guys," Erica said heading out leading the group on. She looked back, "What? … oh come on it sounded cool! … … … jerks…"

They made their way through the hallway and into another room. There were several staircases in front of them.

"Ah, Mr. Broomhead I presume." Maria said as they were greeted by the purpled haired guy that was guarding the first door before. He glared at them.

"Riiiight, anyways, all you haveta do is walk through one of these doors, separately," Broomhead grinned.

"Screw that I'm going with the fox!" Maria said grabbing Kurama's arm, "He seems to be the only one that can protect harmless and helpless mortal girls," She hugged Kurama tightly to her chest as if to use him as a shield.

"Help… less?" he wheezed trying to struggle away.

"Well we're pretty dangerous I'll admit," Erica cut in, "But this is way over our heads." Broom head shrugged, "Fine, whatever, the spirit detectives must be split up though."

"I'll go with the Loser Goth Poser Pervert… he has sharp things and knows how to use them," Erica said side stepping closer to Hiei.

"HEY! I can protect you guys!" Kuwabara yelled.

"And I'm sure you can… but he has pointy things…" Erica explained patiently.

"Ummm… Shuichi's… um… words… umm… hot? YAY I CAN SAY IT NOW MUHAHHA HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Maria cheered.

"Did she just call me hot?" Kurama blinked.

"I think she was just thinking of an excuse actually," Erica replied.

"Hothothothotho—what?" Maria blinked.

"Just… go… please…" Broomhead muttered.

"But how do we know where we end up?" Botan asked.

"What about that detective gear Botan?" Kuwbara asked. Botan grinned, "Great idea Kuwabara!"

"He was due." Erica nodded. Hiei crossed his arms.

"Hn, you're not putting that thing on—" Erica stuck one to his forehead, "Me…YOU PATHETIC NINGEN!"

"You're welcome!" Erica said happily.

"I wonder if I can put this over her mouth…" Maria muttered.

"Don't be mean…" Erica pouted. Maria shrugged and stuck one of the devices to Erica, "Hmm… this actually might come in handy for your neurotic behaviour…"

"I don't behave neurotic I AM neurotic… no wait…" Erica blinked.

"Can we go?" Hiei growled. He tried to pull the blasted thing off his forehead but it was stuck tight, "Damn it!"

"The Loser Goth Poser Pervert makes an excellent pointed, come on!" Erica said dragging the struggling Hiei into the first stairway.

"I'm worried." Maria sighed.

"About Erica?" Kuwbara asked.

"No… about Hiei…"

* * *

"Ugn… I hate stairs…" Maria sighed. It seemed as if they had been climbing forever. She glanced over at Kurama. He looked serious. 

"Um…" Maria said suddenly stopping. Kurama didn't notice. She grabbed his hand. He turned towards her his look softening.

"Uh…" Maria said again, "Thanks… for… you know, saving my soul… uh… and Erica's… soul that is…" She shook her head to clear it.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place Maria," Kurama replied his face becoming serious once again.

"Oh well, you know, what do you expect? You invite two strangers from a strange land to your house, you don't expect them to be curious about how you disappear… not to mention leaving us in random places…" Kurama looked up and sighed.

"I suppose you have a point… I should have been more careful about it…"

"No no no! It's good that we know! Erica won't tell a soul… okay she will, but she knows that no one will believe her… and I won't tell either. We don't put our friends in danger, and Shuichi… Kurama… you're our friend… you've been really great putting up with Erica's… um… oddities, and well I'm no picnic myself and…" Maria looked down. She was still holding Kurama's hand. She blushed and pulled it away. Kurama smiled.

"I understand. Besides, you know now, nothing I can do about that. Tthere are other humans that know about us." Kurama began walking up again.

"Your mom?" asked Maria. Kurama shook his head sadly.

"No, I… it's rather complicated. Please… don't tell her." Kurama looked over at her with his big green eyes. They were such an interesting colour of green… what was she thinking? She shook her head again.

"No, of course not, don't worry, I won't rat you out." She smiled, "AHHHH," she yelled tripping falling down the stairs.

"MARIA!" Kurama yelled. He threw a seed out. A large plant came in front of her cushioning her fall.

"Owies…" Maria mumbled. She looked up at the concerned Kurama.

"Are you alright?" He asked quickly running down the steps that separated him. She nodded, "Yes…--ahhhh no…!" She cried as she tried to stand, "Ankle… my God I actually hurt my ankle." She sighed to Kurama, "How lame is that? And we still have a billion more stairs to go…"

"Don't worry," Kurama said, "I'll carry you." She blushed again.

"Carry… look Sir Lancealot as heroic as that is, I don't want to slow you down, your friend is in dan—" she gave a squeak as the fox demon lifted her from the ground.

"Okay nevermind," She said as he started running up the stairs easily as if she weighed nothing.

* * *

Same time. Erica and Hiei

* * *

"Are we there yet?" 

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No!"

"ARE WE THERE YET!"

"NO YOU PATHETIC BAKA ONNA!" Hiei shouted in reply.

"Hey, you don't have to yell, I get it, sheesh man, take a chill pill." Erica said. They came to a path surrounded by stairs.

"Dude… that is so cool…" She said looking at the upsidedown staircases twisting and curving. Hiei jumped up, smashing the mirrors showing them the correct path.

"… you ruined the coolness…"

"We have to get passed—"

"RUINED THE COOLNESS!"

"I DID NOT RUIN THE—" A trap door opened from underneath them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Erica screamed grabbing onto Hiei.

"NO LET GO!"

CRASH

* * *

The Room Yusuke is Being Held

* * *

"Finally," Hiei muttered quickly stepping out of the staircase with a slight limp Erica following behind. 

"How'd it go? Is Hiei okay?" Maria asked Kurama carrying her into the room.

"He ruined the coolness…" Erica pouted, "Other than that pretty good… what happened to you… you didn't get married to the Fox did you?" Maria blinked rapidly.

"What? NO! Shuichi put me down!" Kurama placed her gently down. Maria gave her friend a dirty look. Erica stuck out her tongue.

"Where's Kuwbara?" Botan asked coming out of her own staircase.

"Right here," the red head answered.

"Ah, so you've all arrived." a voice said. Bright lights came on.

"Owies… I hate bright lights…" Erica muttered.

"Yusuke!" Botan yelled.

"DON'T LET HIM STEP ON YOUR SHADOW!" Yusuke yelled.

"Some greeting…" Erica muttered, "We come all the way over to save his ass…" She looked over at Yusuke as she says this, "Me and Maria don't even KNOW him and he yells at us about shadows… what are you doing? Playing some demented version of that stomping on shadow head game thingy?" Maria looked over at her.

"Do I wanna know?"

"Do you ever?"

"No…"

"Then no…"

"Okay then…"

"Fine then…"

Yusuke blinked, "Who the heck are they!" He asked.

"Uh… friends… nevermind…" Kurama mumbled.

"Hmm strangers huh?" the blond looked over and smiled, "Too bad for you Yusuke." Yusuke's eyes narrowed.

"And why's that?"

"One of them, is an impostor,"

"Dun dun da," Erica added. Maria elbowed her in the ribs. Yusuke glared at the blond.

"Hey, listen Blondie, I don't know who you think you are, but I'm no impostor," Maria cut in.

"Here's what you do," he said ignoring Maria, "You have one chance to choose which one is the impostor, if you chose right, you win if you choose wrong," the blond smiled trailing off.

"Wait… if one of us is an impostor…" Erica muttered, "What happened to the real… uh… person… that's being mimicked?"

"They've been kidnapped."

"Of course… so we find Yusuke and now we have to save Kuwabara?" Erica asked.

"What?" Botan blinked, "What makes you think it's Kuwabara?"

"Well, it's either him or you, right? Cause I was with Hiei and Maria was with Kurama,"

"Why not Botan then?" Maria asked. The blond twitched.

"Hey! You don't know the rules."

"Shut up," Maria said, "Continue," she said to Erica.

"Oh, well I guess it could be Botan… but my money's on Kuwabara…" Erica shrugged.

"Why's that?" Maria asked.

"… it's Kuwabara…"

Maria sighed, "That in it's self is a good point…"

"HEY!" Kuwabara shouted.

"SHUT UP!" The blond haired guy yelled.

"Touché," Erica muttered. Blondie glared at her, "Anyways, you have to pick which one is which, you have a minute to question them. It starts now."

Yusuke blinked then glared at the blond, "Okay, fine, Hiei, what's your sister's name?" he asked. Kuwabara blinked. Hiei glared.

"Watch it detective," he growled.

"Hiei has a sister?" Kuwabara asked, "Heh, I bet she looks just like him."

Maria and Erica shuddered imagining a Hiei dressed in drag with makeup.

"Really… REALLY didn't wanna think of that…" Maria muttered.

"Okay," Yusuke muttered, "Botan, what's your measurements?" Botan twitched glaring evilly at Yusuke, "I'VE NEVER TOLD YOU MY MEASUREMENTS YOU PERVERT!" Yusuke grinned, "Okay, defiantly Botan then."

"Actually, it could very well be, not only can my friend steal their images, but their memories as well." Blondie laughed.

"Well that sucks for us doesn't it?" Erica muttered.

"You mean no matter what I ask, he'll know the answer?" Yusuke yelled in outrage.

"That's corrected detective… oops, look at that, you're time is up, you have to punch the one you think is the impostor with all your strength."

Yusuke eyed all of those in front of him. With a cry he ran towards them.

"Hit me and I'll kill you," Erica glared.

"I'm innocent! Kurama this is your fault!" Maria glared. The others just gasped. Yusuke continued to run forward and then finally swerved towards Kuwabara punching him in the face.

"AHHH!" Kuwabara yelled falling back. His features warped and he slowly became the broom haired guy.

"Told ya so," Erica grinned.

"How… how did you know?" The blond asked in astonishment.

"I guessed," Yusuke answered easily. Everyone gaped at him.

"YOU WHAT?" They all cried.

"Yeah, I figured if I had gone after Hiei and I was wrong he would have killed me. Kurama's too smart to be captured like that, as for Botan and… uh… sorry don't know your names, as for them, I would never hit a non-fighter, it's totally dishonourable,"

"How gallant…" Erica muttered.

"Now what?" Maria asked.

"Now we meet the mastermind behind this," Kurama said as a door opened.

"Suspenseful…" Erica commented.

The door opened revealing.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA!" Everyone blinked. Before them was Genkai.

"Who's the old lady?" Maria questioned surprised at everyone's surprised looks.

"That's my teacher! YOU OLD HAG!" Yusuke shouted.

"I can see this must be a love hate relationship…" Maria sighed. Erica looked from Yusuke to Genkai.

"Is this like Rurouni Kenshin, are you going to call him Baka Denshi?" She asked. Genkai crossed her arms.

"Hmph, that would be a good name for him," She replied coming up to the group.

"So you're saying an old lady is the evil mastermind?" Maria said in disbelief. Kurama nodded.

"It would seem that way yes."

"Why?" Botan asked.

"Because you were getting too cocky!" Genkai announced pointing at Yusuke, "You beat the dark tournament, you think you've beaten the most powerful being and suddenly you're unstoppable!"

"So he's full of himself?" Erica asked.

"That's putting it lightly," Genkai said rolling her eyes.

"HEY!" Yusuke yelled, "I AM NOT COCKY!"

"Oh of course you're not cocky, after all you were just defeated by some school boys and thrown into a corner like you were a doll."

"YOU OLD—"

"I gotta say Yusuke," Maria cut in, "You sound pretty cocky." Yusuke twitched, "I AM NOT COCKY!"

"Yes you are Uremeshi," everyone turned seeing Kuwabara walked in, in… his… underwear.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Maria squealed.

"Nice boxers," Erica commented. Kuwabara glared at her.

"Well I'm not as cocky as Kuwabara!" Yusuke protested.

"Detective you're as arrogant as they come," Hiei put in.

"I AM NOT!" Yusuke yelled. He turned to Kurama, "I'm not cocky, am I Kurama?"

"Well…" Kurama muttered trailing off.

"Not you too!" Yusuke shouted in outrage. Genkai gave Yusuke a smug look.

"I wonder where he got it." Maria muttered eyeing Genkai.

"So that's it? You kidnapped me so that the others could beat up a bunch of wannabe bad guys?" Yusuke questioned glaring at everyone.

"Heh! I was testing you dimwit! If it wasn't for Kurama you probably would have lost on the first test!" Genkai admonished, "You were easily caught unaware! You have to be more careful, now that you've won the dark tournament more demons will come after you trying to establish their own power!"

"Aww come on, no one's gonna try and fight us. We beat Tugoro! No one can top us." Genkai rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, even though you were nearly topped by these guys," Genkai said jerking her thumb at Kido and Mitsunari.

"Oh… shut up!" Yusuke grumbled. Genkai paused.

"Wait a minute, who are they?" She asked pointing at Erica and Maria.

"Well," Erica began, "I'm Erica and this is Maria. We thought that Kurama was a demon working for Hell and that he was in cahoots with THEY! (Dun dun da) so we followed him. We thought this mansion was THEY's hide out (Dun dun da), turned out it was Word guy's place and we couldn't say hot, but now we can, so it's all good."

"… don't mind her she's insane," Maria sighed, "She forgot her medication."

"I gave it to a squirrel." Erica said happily. Kurama sighed shaking his head.

"They're exchange students… they followed me…"

"Exchange… OH SHIT!" Yusuke and Kuwabara shouted.

"Huh?" Everyone blinked.

"Exchange students!" Yusuke yelled.

"They're coming today aren't they!" Kuwabara added.

"We gotta go!" Yusuke finished. Kuwabara and Yusuke ran out of the room.

"I'M NOT DONE TELLING YOU OFF YOU COCKY LITTLE SNOT!" Genkai yelled running after them.

"… … … so… … … you… … … hang with these guys all the time?" Maria muttered turning to Kurama.

"… well… yes…" Kurama sighed.

"I wonder if we know those exchange students they were talking about," Erica said with a thoughtful look.

"Nah…" Maria shrugged.

"Let's go get ice cream!" Erica suggested.

"But you hate ice cream!" Kurama protested.

"Your point being? Let's go!"

Kurama sighed. Everyone started walking out of the room.

"Ohh ice cream," Mitsunari said following behind. Kido shrugged following.

"What about Kaito's soul?" Kido asked.

"Eh, we'll put it back on the way." Erica said.

"Uh… guys?" Maria muttered.

"What?" everyone blinked.

"Why aren't you coming Maria?" Erica asked. Maria glared.

"Ankl—gah!" she yelled as Kurama picked him up.

"Ice cream for all!" Erica cheered running out of the room.

* * *

Announcer Dude: Will everyone enjoy his or her (grammar check made me…) ice cream? Will romance spark? Will Erica ever find THEY? Who ARE THEY? Am I one of THEY? Where's the squirrel that ate Erica's medication? Will I ever— 

BAM

Rainyday: Oo;;; uhh… Dark?

Dark: Ehem… uh…

Announcer dude: owies…

Dark/Rainyday: Damn he's alive…


	6. It is NOT Signaling THEY!

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu-Yu Hakusho … and we're running out of disclaimers to say this…

* * *

Erica and Maria sat by the wall at their school, watching people pass by. 

"I can't believe it…" Maria sighed.

"What? That Shuichi's a demon working for Hell?" Erica asked tilting her head over to her friend. Maria shook her head.

"No, that you were actually right…"

An orange steak flashed by.

"Dun na…" Erica humming softly watching with interest. Maria didn't seem to notice her impending doom.

Another flash of orange.

"Dun na," Erica continued.

The streak came closer becoming orange and gray.

"Dun na dun na dunnadunnadunnananana,"

"Hiya Maria!" A boy wearing an orange and gray jacket greeted cheerfully.

"DUN DUN DUN DAAAAAAAAAAAA" Erica finished.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maria screamed. She ran off dragging Erica with her.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME?" She yelled.

"I THOUGHT THE JAWS THEME WAS A GOOD ENOUGH HINT!" Erica replied. A guy with long hair and a beard that looked extremely emo came up in front of them.

"Hey ladies," He said.

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maria said screaming even louder. The guy in orange caught up.

"Didya miss us?" He asked.

"NO!" Maria yelled.

"Nick, Stephan, what brings you to Japan?" Erica asked remembering manners. Stephan, the one in orange looked suspiciously over at Erica.

"… look, just because before I left I burnt that dumb encyclopaedia…" Erica trailed off at the horrified look on Stephan's face.

"… what Encyclopaedia… oh… no… THE ENCYCLOPAEDIA!" Stephan screamed.

"Oh… you didn't know yet…" Erica muttered her eyes moving back and forth, "Uh… KURAMA THERE'S A DEMONIC ESSENCE AFTER ME USE YOUR DEMONY SKILLZ!" Erica yelled running off. Stephan and Nick stared at Maria.

"… uh… she's… uh… she gave her medication to a squirrel…"

"Ah," The boys said. Stephan sniffed.

"The Encyclopaedia of DC comics…"

"… so… Maria…" Nick said looking over at her slyly.

"Yes…" Maria asked predicting what would come next.

"Duel me?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME NO!" Maria yelled.

"But Stephan won't duel me anymore…"

"NO!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Maria yelled.

"You know you wanna," Nick grinned. Maria paused.

"KURAMA! THERE'S A DEMONIC ESSENCE AFTER US!" She yelled running off.

"……… Good to see them again," Nick commented.

"Yeah, just like old times… (sniff) the Encyclopaedia…"

* * *

"So what are you guys doing here in Japan anyways?" Maria asked finally calmed after her… shock… 

"Well," Stephan began, "You know that girl that was stalking me?"

"Yeah… she was kinda… obsessed," Erica nodded, "In a CrAzY way,"

"… you're one to talk…" Nick muttered.

"CrAzY people have feelings too… besides… she was stalking Stephan, she's loopier than the loopiest loop that ever loop de looped!" Erica declared.

"Loop." Maria nodded in agreement. Stephan glared.

"Anyways," Stephan continued, "I left Canada and now I'm in hiding… and I'm gonna train myself just like Batman!"

"… and you say I'm crazy…" Erica sighed shaking her head.

"Yeah… uh… you realize you can't… oh nevermind," Maria sighed, "Why are all my friends insane?"

"Wanna duel?"

* * *

"Hey! Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted. Kurama blinked. 

"Two days in a row?" he groaned.

"Have you seen this Canadian kid, this high, looks all dark and depressing…?"

"You mean emo?" Erica added walking up to them.

"I AM NOT EMO!" Nick yelled.

"You're so emo," Maria said.

"Your FACE is emo!" Nick growled.

"Your DOG is emo!" Maria spat back.

"Your dog's FACE is emo!" Nick countered

"Ooooh big man, well your MOTHER'S dog's face is Emo!" Maria smirked.

"There you are Nick!" Kuwabara beamed.

"………………………you're staying… with… Kuw—HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA THIS IS INSANE THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING NEXT STEPHAN WILL BE STAYING WITH—OH GOD NO!" Maria shouted pointing at Yusuke. Yusuke blinked.

"Kurama… you're girl friend is weird…"

"She isn't my girl friend." Kurama stated.

"WHAT ARE THE ODDS OF THIS! TELL ME THE ODDS?" Maria continued.

"Don't looked at me I hate math," Erica muttered, "Though my guess is not bloody likely."

"Kuwabara…" Nick began.

"Here it comes…" Maria muttered.

"Wanna duel!"

"Sure!" Every stared.

"What?" Nick muttered, "I taught him, and he likes it! He'll duel me, unlike SOME PEOPLE (cough) hint (cough),"

"I choose to ignore that hint and take it as you have a cold." Maria said nodded quickly to herself, "Tissue?" she asked handing Nick a tissue.

"I'm too busy becoming Batman." Stephan replied showing them a little bat flashlight.

"I'll kill you…" Nick muttered, "whores…"

"I SAID THIS WAS PG13 DAMN IT!" Erica yelled, "THEY WILL COME AFTER YOU!"

"…………………………so a squirrel ate her meds huh?" Nick asked.

"Yep," Maria nodded.

"Canada must be weird," Yusuke muttered.

"Must be," Kuwabara agreed.

"NO ERICA MY FLASH LIGHT IS NOT SIGNALLING THEY!" Stephan yelled. He paused, "Is it?"

* * *

"Maybe we should have walked home with Kurama after all…" Maria muttered. It was getting dark. The street lamps were just turning on. Erica shrugged. 

"Nah, he probably would have left us on a random bench,"

"But we know about demons now… which makes walking home alone even creepier!" Maria protested. She sighed, "Not to mention this short skirt makes me feel like a wh—"

"Lady of the night," Erica cut in, "Yeah I know what you mean…" she sighed looking down at her bare legs. She shrugged looking up, "Eh, I wouldn't worry about it, it's not like a demon is gonna attack us cause we have these powerful stones in our bodies that if he had it he could take over the world," Maria stared at her.

"Go away," she ordered.

"Aww, but THEY will get me…"

"There IS no THEY!" Maria yelled turning to her friend, "Erica! You're one of my best friends, but lately you've been more paranoid than usual! I'm worried about you!" Erica sighed and was silent for a moment.

"There's something in the shadows," She whispered in fear.

"Wha—"

There was the screeching of metal grinding against metal.

"Oh…my…God…" Maria gasped. It was like something out of a bad anime. His arms were more like metallic claws and his legs were stolen straight out of transformers. Instead of a robot head there was a man.

"Oh… God…" She repeated. The robotic man smirked.

"Hello there,"

"It's like Transformers, Ghost in a Shell, Appleseed, Dragonball Z, and Gundam all rolled into one!" Erica gasped.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE DISCUSSING ANIME!" Maria yelled grabbing on to Erica's arm.

"Run!" She commanded. Erica (for once) didn't need to be told twice.

"Now, now, I can't let you leave yet," The robotic man said mockingly. His claw like arm shot out attached with chains. The claw easily went through the cement street in front of them. They screamed in terror, "Allow me to introduce myself, I am Garko,"

"What do you want from us!" Shouted Maria a chunk of cement flew up cutting her cheek.

"You," Garko growled retracting his claw back into his arm. He shot out his left claw. It was like everything was in slow motion. The claw heading towards them. A black blur coming out of the shadows slicing off the chain. The claw being over shot and flying over their heads.

Hiei landed in front of the girls a bored expression on his face.

"Hn,"

"You think you can defeat me demon? I am invincible!" Garko shouted sending his other claw out towards Hiei. Hiei easily dodged slicing off the other one.

"I highly doubt that," he said striking Garko in the face. Garko screamed in pain.

"You bastard!"

"ROSE WHIP!"

"Huh?" a thorny whip came out striking Garko's right leg. He fell to the ground. Kurama came forward running towards the girls.

"Are you two okay?" He asked worriedly. Maria nodded in stunned silence.

"You cannot destroy me!" Garko yelled in outrage trying to regain his footing.

"You annoy me," Hiei snarled. He sent a final blow into the middle of Garko's circuitry.

"NO," Garko fell not moving.

"Omigodomigod…" Maria repeated over and over, "Okay. The soul thing was one thing… but this… WHAT DID HE WANT FROM US!" She cried. Kurama sighed.

"It seems you knowing our secret has put you in danger," Kurama explained, "I was afraid of this."

"Fox," Hiei said giving a meaningful look towards Kurama. Kurama looked always from the girls.

"I need to take you to Koenma."

* * *

Dark: Oo;;; but… but… but… 

Rainyday: I wonder if anyone will ever figure out who they are

Dark: But… but… but—you mean there really is a THEY?

Rainyday: … uh… yes…

Dark: Who?

Rainyday: If anyone guesses correctly we'll dedicate a chapter to them.

Dark: What if I guess?

Rainyday: You're the one that thought of it Dark

Dark: … oh yeah…


	7. Going to Hell

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not ours if it was the main enemy would probably be called THEY…

* * *

"We're in Hell…" Maria said in a daze.

"Yep," Erica agreed.

"I'M A GOOD PERSON!!!!!!!"

"WE'RE NOT DEAD!!!!!!" Erica shouted whacking her friend on the back of the head, "We're here because THEY is after us!"

"THEY IS NOT AFTER US … THEY ARE NOT AFTER… WHATEVER, THE POINT IS THEY DOES NOT EXIST… DO NOT… GAH…unless… there IS a THEY… and in which case… THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!" Maria yelled pointing at Erica. Erica blinked rapidly.

"Is NOT! It's your BOYFRIEND'S fault!"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME!!!" Maria protested. Erica gave her a patronizing look.

"Maybe not YET," Erica said with an evil grin typing rapidly at her laptop that she had been carrying previously. Maria looked over her shoulder to see what her eccentric friend was writing.

"… Maria knew in her heart that she truly yearned for Kurama's sizzling hot body—ERICA… well then… if my boyfriend's Kurama." At that she grabbed the laptop. Erica read as she typed.

"Erica also had a secete love thoe. Where Maria cravd a hot sizlling body Erica craveed a cool calclating mind. Kaito challenged her mentally in ways that—"

"AHHH SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME STOP HER STOP HER GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Koenma blinked rapidly watching as Erica pulled at Maria's hair, "THAT'S HORRIBLE YOUR WORDING SUCKED AND YOU IGNORED THE SPELL CHECK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"THEY'RE TYPO'S NOT SPELLING ERRORS I'M A BETTER SPELLER THAN YOU!!!!"

"NO AN EXCUSE THIS IS BLASPHEMY OF THE HIGHEST ORDER!!!!!!!!!"

"Good thing we're in Hell then…" Maria muttered trying to crawl away.

"Ehem…" Koenma said trying to get their attention. They continued fighting, "I SAID SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!" The girls stared at him.

"That's better."

"Erica, the baby's talking to us, why is the baby talking to us?"

"Because he's got something to say?" Erica suggested. Maria scowled, "I don't think that's it."

"Why are we here you … you… baby!?" Erica asked pointing at the prince of Hell.

"Kurama," he explained, "He informed me of the situation, I'm surprised he let it go on this long in the first place." Koenma sighed, "You two are in horrible danger with the knowledge you possess and your closeness with Kura—"

"She's close with the fox not me," Erica put in. Koenma shook his head. Maria whacked her on the head.

"Stop that!" Koenma ordered before the two could get into another fight, "I'm afraid, that we have to erase your memories."

"YES!! Make me forget her!" Maria pleaded pointing to Erica.

"You know you love me." Erica grinned.

"I don't swing that way, besides, Andrea will get jealous."

"FOR GOD SAKES LET IT GO … she returns my jeans that I left at her place ONE time… … … besides I know you don't swing that way, you got Kurama."

"Grrrrr."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!!!!!!" whined Koenma.

"Well, we're in Hell and we're in the hands of a baby." Maria stated, "My worst nightmares just come true."

Koenma scowled. He got out from behind his table walked over from behind his desk. Erica looked down at him. No one quite knows if it was the change of perspective or if it was just one of Erica's normal habits… (ha ha, normal habits), but suddenly…

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW HE'S SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she squealed suddenly picking up Koenma pinching his cheeks.

"Unhand me at once woma—owwies… stop --- ouch! It! I am NOT that young! I'm older than OWWWW… you … itch… STOP IT!!!!!! I'M THE PRINCE OF OH HELL STOP IT!!!!!!" Koenma squealed.

"I'll take care of you little helpless baby!" Erica said cheerfully throwing Koenma up and down in the air.

"Gonna be sick… stoooooop…"

Maria just stared at her.

"… the… but… the baby is talking…" Maria looked left to right, "Maybe I'm wrong… maybe I'm the one going crazy and Erica's sane and this is ALL in my head including the red headed—"

"Bishi?"

"Yes the red headed Bi—NO!!!" Maria yelled glaring at Erica.

"Don't worry you're not crazy… I mean… no more than usual." Erica said happily. Maria stared at her.

"You realize that in your little world you're the only sane person." Maria said in a deadpan voice to Erica, who was currently jiggling keys in front of Koenma. Koenma couldn't seem to resist a fit of giggles, but later he claimed he was going insane.

"Yeah, it's a strange thing. Hard to live with, but I get by." Erica agreed. Maria just shook her head, "Anyways… could you… you know… put down the prince of Hell… please?"

"Huh?" Erica blinked, "OH YEAH!!!! Heh heh…" Koenma held out his hand in front of Erica's face.

"You will forget everything."

"Wow… Jedi mind trick there…" Maria muttered.

"OMIGOD OMIGOD THEY IS TRYING TO ERASE MY MIND!!!!!!!" Erica said after opening her eyes. Koenma stared, "What? This should be working… damn it… you will forget!"

"… AHHHHHHHHHHHHH WE'RE IN HELL AND SUICHI IS REALLY A DEMON!!!!!!!!"

"… for the love of… once more… you will forget."

"… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH A TALKING BABY!!!"

"It's no use, her mind is too strong…" Koenma sighed. Maria glanced between Koenma and Erica, "I'm not so sure."

"MARIA WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!?!? IS IT THEY AGAIN!?!?!? HAVE THEY CAPTURED US?!?!?!"

"… she… always thinks like this…" Maria sighed.

"So there's no real point in erasing her memory since she'll suspect the truth anyways?" Koenma stated bluntly.

"Pretty much." Maria nodded solemnly. If Koenma had hair, he probably would have yanked it out.

* * *

Maria sighed sitting on the fountain. This was too much to take. Way too much.

"_YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!!!!!!!" Maria shouted, "You are NOT changing my friend!" _

"_We have no choice," Koenma said forcefully, "Don't worry though, you won't remember a thing, it'll just be like growing up, people change right?"_

"_Not this fast you bastard! You will NOT do this, I won't let you!" Maria yelled. _

_"It will just be like everything was before, but … some things will be different."_

_"Yeah, and she'll lose what makes her HER!!! And I'll lose…" _

"I paused, why did I pause," Maria muttered to herself. She had been talking about Erica the whole time … right? She slumped unhappily leaning back and almost falling back into the water.

"Don't get wet." Erica advised coming towards her a blank look on her face.

"Yeah…"

_"What?" Koenma asked. _

_"Maria what's going on?" Erica finally shouted, "Why is there a baby talking, not even THEY would enlist the help of a baby!"_

_"Erica calm down!" Maria said sharply. Koenma stood up and climbed up on his desk so that he would be eye level with the girls._

_"You're in danger if we don't do this." He said to Maria, "Both of you."_

_"We're already in danger!" Maria argued, "And if you take away our memories! How are we going to defend ourselves! Think of that?!"_

Erica sat down beside Maria.

"You look disturbed." Erica said softly.

"I am." Maria replied, "I'm very disturbed."

"That's troublesome." Erica said leaning back looking up at the sky. Maria mused that she would have probably fallen in the fountain a few hours ago.

"Yes." Maria said.

"Why are you troubled?"

"You're not going to blame it on THEY?"

"… … … They… don't exist." Erica frowned thinking long and hard, "Wasn't that a movie?"

"It was your life three hours ago." Maria growled.

"…So I liked the movie and fooled around with the idea, so what?"

"You've never seen that movie in your life. You claimed THEY would brainwash you!"

Erica blinked, "I did?"

"YES!"

"Oh…" there was a long awkward silence.

"Why are you disturbed?" Erica asked again.

"Because three things were stolen from me and I only got one of them back." Maria explained. Erica tilted her head, "Stolen? Maybe I can help you find the thief then.

"I already know who the thief is." Maria said standing up.

"Oh… but what did you lose? Who's the thief?"

"You wouldn't know him, he made sure of that."

"What did you lose Maria?"

"The thing I lost and haven't gotten back yet is my friend." She said walking off.

"That's only one thing…" Erica muttered looking up from the ground still sitting on the fountain, "Wait! Maria! That's only one thing!"

_"Where am I?" Maria blinked opening a park bench. She sat next to Erica, who also seemed to be waking up from something._

_"That was strange." Maria muttered waiting for the inevitable THEY conversation. It didn't come._

_"Yeah… really weird… must have fallen asleep…" _

Maria knew where she was going, but at the same time, she had no clue. She could feel it, it was all coming back, and there was one face that she had to see, that would fix it, make it better… maybe.

* * *

Maria slammed open the door angrily. She knew that this was not the place that she was living, but at the same time she knew that it was.

_"I…" she began._

_"Fell." The other finished. Maria nodded not knowing what else to say._

"KURAMA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!!!!!!" she shouted. The thumping of footsteps immediately followed and soon the red head was in front of her.

_"Though, freedom isn't worth much if you use what made you free as the materials for you cage."_

"Maria—"

_"Who said that?"_

_  
"I did, just now."_

"You don't get to make me forget you." Maria said before he could get anything else out.

_"Because when someone tells you they're paranoid and light things on fire, usually people either check me for a lighter or give odd looks like I have voices in my head. I don't by the way, that's just what people usually think."_

"Wha—"

"You don't get to make me forget you and you don't get to get rid of me so easily. You signed a contract with the school, or at least your mum did. You're supposed to look after us… INSTEAD YOU MESS WITH OUR MINDS!??!?!" she yelled tears starting to trail down her cheeks, "So NO, you aren't allowed to make me forget you. You aren't allowed to let a baby reprogram my friend's personality; you're supposed to stop that stuff from happening. You claim to be the good guys, don't you!? What's so good about messing with our heads!? Can you answer that Kurama!? Damn it." she yelled wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "You can't make me forget you," she said quietly, "I won't."

_"But, I must tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"No one on this Earth has ever called me **calm** before."_

With that she fell into Kurama's arms sobbing.

* * *

Rainyday: Aww…

Dark: O.O;; NO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rainyday: (Sweatdrops) What?

Dark: CLIFFHANGER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Rainyday: (long pause) you know what happens…

Dark: (tears) YOU'LL NEVER UPDATE!!!!!!

Rainyday: … you know what happe—

Announcer dude: Will Kurama make things right? How did Maria gain her memories? Are THEY really not real? What the hell was that last flash back sequence about? Will Rainyday ever actually update within a reasonable time, find out next— (Thump)

Rainyday: (Holding huge hammer breathing heavily, looks around) Dark?

Dark: Cliffie!!!! TT.TT


	8. Convienent Flashback

Disclaimer: We do not own Yu Yu Hakusho… we do own watches though… we just choose not to pay attention to them.

* * *

_Maria sat in the empty room. Her parents were with the doctor talking. She was surprised there was no yelling as of yet. She sighed and looked at the year old magazines. She looked around the room again. No one, not even a secretary, must have been her lunch break. Cautiously Maria stood on the steady table and turned on her MP3 player. With her foot she knocked off all the magazines and began to dance. Imagining lights and louder music and screaming people. She closed her eyes and the steps came naturally. She felt free; this was her life… until it wasn't… until… She slipped on one of the magazines that she had missed and started falling but someone caught her. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and shame. She took off her earphones._

_"I…" she began._

_"Fell." The other finished. Maria nodded not knowing what else to say._

_"You're a good dancer." The other replied, "Though, to tell you the truth it's kinda weird when you can't hear the music, but there was a natural… flowiness to it."_

_"Flowiness?"_

_"Yeah," the girl agreed, "Flowiness is the right word for sure. So why are you here?" _

_"Because I won't dance anymore."_

_"Doesn't seem that way to me." the other girl said, "Though, freedom isn't worth much if you use what made you free as the materials for you cage."_

_"Who said that?"_

_  
"I did, just now."_

_"… why are you here?"_

_"Paranoia and I light things on fire." The girl shrugged, "My parent's are crazy. My paranoia is founded and I'm not a pyromaniac, I just accidentally light things on fire, it's just an unfortunate accident most of the time."_

_"What are you paranoid about?"_

_"THEY." The girl answered and Maria could tell it was THEY capitalized. Maria noticed that the embarrassment she felt moments ago had disappeared, it seemed that the other girl hadn't judged her on her… slightly unusual action._

_"You're a very understanding person," the other girl said. Maria looked up and blinked._

_"Why?"_

_"Because when someone tells you they're paranoid and light things on fire, usually people either check me for a lighter or give odd looks like I have voices in my head. I don't by the way, that's just what people usually think." _

_"Ah. You're very calm about this."_

_"The doctors? Usually they say I'm perfectly fine and just use my imagination more than people my age, my parents never believe them. I think they want to put me in an institute or something." She shrugged, "But, I must tell you something."_

_"What?"_

_"No one on this Earth has ever called me **calm** before." _

* * *

Maria sniffed looking up at Kurama, suddenly her eyes narrowed and she slapped him across the face.

"Ow!"

"That was for LETTING HIM MESS WITH OUR MINDS!!!!!!!!" Maria yelled angrily. Kurama blinked, one moment ago she was hugging him! He rubbed his cheek with a slight sweatdrop.

"Now we're moving back in." Maria said arms crossed. She paused, "Uhoh, Erica doesn't know where I am… I'll be RIGHT BACK… and you'd better have everything set up! I'm still mad at you!"

* * *

"KUR-A-MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Maria screamed.

"What?" Kurama said running into the room, "What is it? Is it a demo—"

"Erica's…" she sniffed, "Erica's…" Kurama looked around the room and spotted the aforementioned girl.

"ERICA'S SLEEPING ON THE TOP OF HER OWN BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND IT'S NIGHT TIME!!!!!!!" Maria wailed, "CHANGE HER BACK KURAMA, CHANGE HER BACK!!!!!!!!!" Kurama blinked staring at Erica lying on the top of the bed for a moment.

"Um… where does she usually sleep?" He asked cautiously.

"Under my bed with a bunch of fortifications and traps, and she doesn't actually sleep… she sleeps in the morning, and then takes catnaps for the rest of the day," Maria explained patiently. Kurama blinked twice as if he didn't process it, "Oh…"

"Change her back Kurama!" Maria begged looking over at the sleeping girl, "It's not right, SHE'S not right. Just because she figured out your stupid secrets doesn't mean that brat should be able to do this to her! Besides, I KNOW that there are humans that know about you as well, why are they allowed to remember and we're not?"

"I've been meaning to ask, how did you remember?" Kurama asked trying to change the subject for the moment.

"I don't actually know." Maria sighed shoulders slumping, "I was at the fountain in front of the library looking into the water, and it seemed like there was a flash of pure white light. Suddenly the memories came back, just… slowly. I was already a bit suspicious since Erica had been acting so weird for the past few days, but… I didn't know why."

"Could you two keep it down!" Erica grumbled from her bed. Maria left the room quickly. Kurama followed.

* * *

"You see, ever since we first met, she's always been strange." Maria explained as Kurama poured some tea, "She sleeps strangely, she sleeps strangely, she has the unfortunate ability to accidentally start fires, especially with popcorn, and, as you've seen, she's extremely paranoid, but it never hurt anyone." Maria said. Kurama handed her some tea. She smelled it and let the warm vapours wash over her face, "Just caused a lot of property damage," she gave a little laugh, but it didn't sound happy at all. Kurama frowned and gave a sympathetic look.

"But you see…" Maria said biting her lip, "She… the real Erica… she got me through some really hard times… I know that most people wouldn't believe this, but it's not always the … 'insanity' with her. She's rational as anyone else… she just sees deeper. It's like… she doesn't understand the rules of the world, or she thinks they're irrelevant and foolish, so she doesn't follow the social niceties everyone else follows… it's kinda refreshing in a way." Kurama nodded, not quite understanding, "How did she help you?" he asked.

"I used to dance." Maria said with a soft sigh thinking back, "I was really good, I won lots of competitions, but… I didn't want to dance for competitions, I wanted to dance for me. Eventually I stopped dancing well, I would fall and be off beat whenever I was in front of people. I couldn't do it right anymore." She leaned her forehead against her hand, "I… my parents took me to a physiatrist eventually, they put me on stupid things medications and it totally screwed me up. At some points I found myself extremely depressed. One day my parents were talking to the doctor and I met Erica." Maria smiled.

_"You're not calm?" Maria asked. Erica laughed, "Uh, no, quite opposite… well actually it doesn't really matter, in lots of situations I'm calm, people just don't notice." She shrugged, "But anyways, let's go." Maria blinked._

_"Huh? But my parents…"_

_"Are talking to the doctor." Erica pointed out._

_"Yes and—" _

_"And they're the ones that got you stuck in this place where you don't actually want to be." Erica said patiently._

_"Yes, but—"_

_"So why should you wait around for them?" Erica asked. Maria blinked, but realized that the other girl was right, why SHOULD she wait for them, when they were the ones that didn't listen or try to understand. Maria stood up incisively._

_"I'll get in trouble." She pointed out, "They might call the cops thinking I've been kidnapped or something." Erica laughed at her._

_"You've lived a sheltered life then. Who cares if you get in trouble, the good things, like getting out of this office, it's usually worth it." Erica explained, "Trust me, this doctor, he's crazy, he reminds me of Doctor Muraki."_

_"You watch anime?" Maria blinked. Erica nodded happily, "I figure, yeah, they would all be sticks if it were real life and yeah, a portal through time is kinda far fetched, but you never know." Erica grinned. She took Maria's hand, "Come on, let's go." she said dragging her out of the office, "If you really want, when they find us you can say I kidnapped you, I'm used to getting in trouble." Erica said. Maria smiled. _

"You just ran off?" Kurama asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I was at my limit with my parents anyways, it was a good thing that it was Erica that came along rather than drugs, or alcohol or a twenty-five year old guy that liked fourteen-year-old girls." Kurama nodded in agreement, "But what did you do? Where did you go?"

"Oh, an arcade."

_"DDR." Erica said pointing at the machine. Maria blinked, "DDR?" she said uncertainly._

_"Haven't you played?" Erica blinked in confusion, "I'm not really great at it, I can do most of the lights and very few of the standards, heavy makes me fall down though," she explained with a grin. Maria looked at the machine, "I know what it is." Maria explained, "It's just that, I've never played it because I danced professionally and it seemed like it would be a waste of time. There would be no challenge… besides…" Maria stared at the machine, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to dance aga— HEY!!!" she yelled as Erica dragged her towards the machine._

_"Sorry for ruining your self pity moment but we're wasting time, you run away from the EVIL Doctor and all you do is talk? That's no fun Maria!" Erica exclaimed. She dug out some money from her pocket and put it in the machine shoving Maria on the other platform._

_"Don't worry, it's not as easy as you may think it is, and besides, it's not you that's dancing, it's the machine telling you what to do, think of it that way." _

"DDR." Kurama stated, "You ran away to play DDR?"

"Hey," Maria grinned, "It was a great thing to do while running away, "Besides it was fun, and I hadn't had fun in a long time."

_**Ay, iyaiyai,  
Ay, iyaiyai,  
A-a-a iyaiyai  
Where's my samurai?**_

_"ERICA NOT THIS ONE AGAIN!!!!!" Maria cried in protest. Erica just laughed at her jumping from one arrow to the other on one foot for the easy first part. Maria sighed and stared at the arrows trying to keep up. She had finally been able to get past beginner and was now stumbling with light._

_**I've been searching for a man  
All across Japan  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who is strong  
But still a little shy  
Yes I need, I need my samurai**_

The lights on the machine flashed. She kept thinking to herself if she was on solid ground and didn't have to follow the arrows she could be doing much better. **I've been searching in the woods  
And high upon the hills  
Just to find, to find my samurai  
Someone who won't regret  
To keep me in his net  
Yes I need, I need my samurai**

_"Don't look so put out Maria!" Erica panted, "You need to practice!" Maria stared at the arrows as if they were her enemies. She suddenly realized it was stupid the bring her feet back into the middle and was able to get more right arrows. _

_**Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the sky  
Ay, Ay, Ay, I'm your little butterfly  
Green, black and blue, make the colours in the**_

_"See, practice." Erica said. _

"We stayed for hours and hours, we wouldn't let anyone else have the machine. The owner didn't call us on it though because it seems he knew Erica, later I learned that Erica had told him I was a famous Dancer and told him to look up my name on the internet. I guess he did, "By night time I was able to do butterfly perfectly on light and I was able to do most of it on standard."

"But all good things come to an end, right?" Kurama asked. Maria gave a small laugh and nodded, "Yeah, you could say that."

_The arcade was almost cleared out. Maria thought it strange. Erica laughed at her and told her it was nearly 11 at night._

_"Woah, how the heck did you manage to let us stay?" Maria asked._

_"I have my ways." Erica shrugged. Suddenly the entrance door was thrown open._

_"MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a woman cried. Maria turned brushing her red hair out of her face, "Mom…" she muttered frowning. _

_"Maria what the HELL were you thinking?" Her father shouted as the couple came into the arcade a police man and the owner of the place behind them._

_"I…" Maria began not sure what to say._

_"You are… GROUNDED… and…" her father said so furious he couldn't speak._

_"We were WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!!!!" her mother yelled harshly, "WE THOUGHT SOMEONE KIDNAPPED YOU!!!!"_

_"She was." everyone in the room froze and turned to Erica who was still dancing not bothering to face them. The only movement or sound that was made in the room was from Erica and the DDR machine._

_"WHAT?!?!?" Maria's father finally yelled. _

_"Yeah, she looked like she need to be kidnapped." Erica said turning around as the music finally stopped. She shrugged._

_"HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!" Maria's mother shouted in anger. She had to be held back by the policeman. Maria didn't expect her mother would get violent or anything, but she was still glad that her mother was held back._

_"Besides, you guys don't look like you were worried." Erica added, "You look like you've been angry. Seems to me, you've forgotten that Maria's your kid and not your income. She's a kid and you're dragging her to shrink after shrink trying to find a medical reason why she won't dance. You're the reason why she doesn't!" Erica said pointing her finger at Maria's parents, Erica's eyes flashed, "You've made what made her unique into a torture." _

Kurama stared at Maria, "She really said that?" Maria nodded, "Yeah, back then she was much less polite and um… normalish than she is now. She didn't care if what she said was rude as long as she believed it was the truth. It's the social nicety thing again, she didn't believe in it at all. She didn't see why you should get into trouble for doing what you want. She didn't care that what she was saying to my parents was so… um… rude and that it could get her in trouble, it was the truth, so she said it."

_"Erica!" Maria hissed, "This is NOT an anime or a movie." Erica blinked looking at Maria, "I know." _

_"Why you." Maria's father growled, "You are a bad influence on my daughter, you can never see her again!" he declared. Erica blinked again and glanced over at Maria, "I can still see her."_

_"YOU LITTLE!!"_

_"DAD!!!!" Maria yelled, "Erica didn't kidnap me." She stated, "She didn't even have to do much to convince me to go with her." there was total silence again with the exception of Erica who was now hanging upside-down on the back of the DDR platform handle._

_"Erica's right." Maria finally said, "I… I just want you to listen to me! I don't want to dance in competitions anymore! It puts too much pressure on me. I just want to dance for the sake of dancing!" Maria's father frowned._

_"Honey…" _

_"No!" Maria yelled, "Don't you say that you could have just told us, because I HAVE." She breathed heavily._

_  
"Maria," Her mother began._

_"Mom, Dad, I don't want to dance any more, not for competitions, maybe not for anyone but myself. Please stop trying to figure out what's wrong with me. I know what's wrong with me, and if it takes a strange brunette that likes DDR and me running off I'll take it."_

"What happened after?" Kurama asked. Maria shrugged, "Well they actually listened to me that time and I was able to be normal, and much to my parents horror Erica became my friend." Maria laughed, "I was put in her school… I don't think my parents knew she would be there at the time." Maria chuckled remembering their expressions. She suddenly frowned, "Erica got me through that, and in return, I taught her to be more socially acceptable… well… not really… I think she uses it as a camouflage, when she's really passionate about something she'll be exactly like she was that day." Maria put her tea down and stood up, "And now it's my turn. I have to fight for her. My passion is dancing, and her passion is passion itself." She pointed to Kurama," Take me to the baby!"

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAAI KURAMA WHY DID YOU BRING THEM HERE?!?!?!?!" Koenma yelled in horror seeing the two girls.

"Maria… where the Hell are we?" Erica whispered looking around a look of fear passing across her face. Maria stifled a giggle at Erica's choice of words and patted her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry about it," she whispered. She took on a more serious tone and threw off the trench coat she was wearing and revealed that she was wearing a suit and tie. In her hand was a briefcase.

"I am here to represent my client, Erica Dusky Young." Maria stated, "We're suing you for the wrongful removal of Erica's personality and memory!"

"Maria what are you talking about… why is the baby talking?" Erica whispered looking around quickly, "Is this a dream?"

"Yes!" Koenma said instantly.

"No!" Maria said sharply glaring at the prince of hell. Maria straightened her tie, and she handed Koenma a piece of paper, "You've been served." With that she turned and dragged the confused Erica out of the room.

"Kurama… do you have anything to do with this?" Koenma glared.

"No… she seems to have gotten her memory back herself."

"I didn't mean that… I mean this court order! Who's the judge I'm the prince of Hell!!!!!!"

* * *

Rainyday: BWAHAHA

Dark: ………………..OMG!!!!!

Rainyday: (Confused) What?

Dark: YOU UPDATED!!!!! WITHIN A MONTH!!!!!!

Rainyday: (long pause) OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT!!!!! … this can't be happening… I have standards!!!

Dark: (hits Rainyday on head) YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO NOT UPDATE FOR ANOTHER YEAR!!!!

Rainyday: T.T

Announcer Dude: Will Maria win the case? Does Maria have the credentials to be a lawyer? Who will be the judge? How did Maria get back her memory? What does DDR stand for?

Dark: Dance Dance Revolution…

Announcer Dude: … … … I KNEW THAT!!! Um… Will I ever---

Rainyday: (PUNT) now that that's over, please read and review!


	9. This Week on Judge Genkai

Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho isn't ours 

Dark: That's it?

Rainyday: What?

Dark: The disclaimer…

Rainyday: What about it?

Dark: It's pretty… bland

Rainyday: … I couldn't think of a joke okay?

Dark: …

Rainyday: Note to reader, keep in mind that I have no idea how the legal system works all I know is from what I've seen on judge Judy, I have no idea how the Japanese legal system works so we're going by north American (Canadian) since that's where Erica and Maria are from. Dark knows this stuff though…

Dark: To find all those loopholes hee hee!

Rainyday: (Sweatdrops) so it won't be perfect, but what do you expect?

* * *

Everyone gathered at Genki's place. Koenma frowned crossing his arms. He didn't know why he bothered to show up at all, but it was a matter of pride to him.

"Alright," he said, "I'm here, let's---" he paused staring at the scene before him; the whole room had been converted into a courtroom. Maria smirked glad that Koenma showed up. If he hadn't she might have tried to drag him by his diapers.

"Order, order!" yelled Botan standing beside the stand in a police uniform, "The honourable judge Genki is presiding!" Koenma stared as he took his seat, "Genki!!"

"Yeah, yeah," Genki muttered hopping up on a chair. She was dressed in a black gown and a white wig feeling ridiculous, "I can't believe you're making me do this Yusuke." She muttered under her breath, "Okay then." she said, "Opening statements, Maria you start."

"Okay then," Maria said standing up once again dressed in a suit, "I am here to prove," She stated, "That Koenma has done a number of illegal acts to my client, some of those are: wrongful taking of possession, and her right of freedom of expression and consciousness, clearly breaching the charter of Rights and Freedom." Maria said crossing her arms.

Genki nodded, "Koenma, it's your lawyers turn."

Koenma paused, "Um, I don't have a—"

"Don't worry! I'M your lawyer!" George the ogre said running into the room wearing a suit. Koenma stared at him in horror.

"I shall prove," George said taking on an air of importance, "That my client, the prince of hell is, in fact guilty."

The Courtroom gasped.

"Not guilty you knuckle head!!!!" Koenma cried whack George on the head. George winced in pain rubbing his head, "Oh… oh yes! NOT guilty."

"Maria," Erica whispered, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Trust me," Maria winked.

* * *

"I call to the stand, Keiko!" Maria said. The brunette stood up from one of the benches in the audience and took the stand. Botan bounced up happily, "Raise your right hand." Keiko did so. Botan didn't bother using a Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?" Keiko nodded, "Yes, I'll tell the truth." Botan beamed, "Good!" Maria stood up and walked in front of the stand back and forth, she suddenly turned facing Keiko, "Keiko, you are acquainted with Yusuke Urameshi correct?" Keiko nodded, "Yes, I've known him for a long time, I—"

"Just the facts ma'am, just the facts," Maria said, "Now… you are aware of his abilities as a spirit detective correct?"

"Yes." Maria smirked, "Your witness." she said passing George. George stood up and also went back and forth, but while Maria looked thoughtful and cool, George looked absentminded and awkward.

"Keiko." He said suddenly slamming his hands on the stand startling the witness, "How did you find out about Yusuke's spirit powers."

Keiko shrugged, "He just told me." she explained. George blinked, "Huh…" he paused and suddenly jumped up, "I mean… um… that's all for now!" he said quickly going back to Koenma's side. Koenma slapped his own forehead in disgust.

"Next I call to the stand," Maria said, "Shizuru!" Shizuru stood up holding a cigarette. Botan stood up again, "Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and –"

"Yadda yadda, yes I swear." Shizuru said.

"Shizuru, you are the sister of Kazuma Kuwabara, correct?" 

"Yep." She replied taking a drag of the cigarette.

"And are you aware that Kazuma has the power to make a Rei Ken, a sword made out of spirit energy?"

"Yep."

"Thank you." Maria said. George stood up.

"Shizuru… ummm…" George paused.

"We don't have all day, some of us have things to do!" Genki said banging her gabble for the hell of it.

"Erm, Shizuru," George repeated, "Isn't it true you also have a small amount of spirit powers."

"Yep."

"I REST MY CASE."

"I wouldn't suggest you do that." Genki said. George blinked, "Oh… um… okay."

* * *

"As you can see." Maria said standing in front of the room with some charts behind her, "This represents the NORMAL crazy Erica we all know and love."

"OBJECTION!!!!" Genki sweatdropped, "What is it George?"

"Um… uh… no, nevermind doesn't matter."

"Alright, Maria, proceed."

Maria pointed to her chart with a pointer, "And this is the normal normal Erica, who is really weird and unnatural."

"Objection..." Erica muttered.

* * *

"I call… ERICA YOUNG TO THE STAND!!!!" Maria yelled. Everyone gasped. Erica sweatdropped slightly but took her place. Maria paced back and forth.

"Erica, can you tell everyone here about… THEY!?"

"Um… don't you mean them?" Erica blinked. Everyone gasped again.

"I REST MY CASE!!!!"

* * *

"Jury, have you reached a verdict?" Yusuke, Kuwbara, Hiei, and Kurama came out of the other room. Yusuke nodded, "We the Jury," he said self importantly, "Find that Koenma, the Prince of Hell is guilty."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Koenma screamed, "YUSUKE YOU WORK FOR ME!!!!!!!!!"

"YEAH WELL YOU'VE STILL ACTED WITHOUT ANY HONOUR!!!!" Yusuke yelled back.

"Very well, the court finds Koenma, PH, guilty, he has to return all of Erica's memories, and personality and … um… pay her some money for her troubles I guess." Genki said banging her gabble.

"Waaaaai!! GEORGE YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes!!!!! I WON! YAY!!!" Maria cheered. Erica looked around.

"Maria, you have very strange friends…"

* * *

"There." Koenma said sulkily, "Done…" he pouted.

"AHHHH MY WHOLE BODILY SYSTEMS ARE OUT OF WHACK WHEN DID I SLEEP?!?! WHAT THE HELL DID I EAT AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Erica screamed. Maria sniffed.

"YOU'RE BACK!!!!" she said hugging the neurotic Erica.

"MY MIND WHO MESSED WITH IT???… IT WAS THE BABY WASN'T IT!!?!!?!!" Erica said walking up to Koenma, "He has a villain's face…"

"What?!?" Koenma cried, "I do not!"

"Do to." Erica argued. She looked around, "Okay, okay, show's over, nothing to see here… you weirdos… God… ugh… this is wrong, wrong, wrong… I'LL BE IN MY ROOM DON'T BOTHER ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled running off.

"Is she… okay?" Kurama asked after a long moment of silence.

"I… think so…" Maria muttered.

* * *

Maria knocked at the door, it had been three days since Erica had regained her memories, Erica had spent the entire time in their room locked up.

"Erica, open the door!" Maria demanded. She heard a hiss from the other side of the door and sweatdropped, "Kurama give me a key…" Kurama handed her the key and she opened the door. It was completely dark except for the eerie bluish glow from a computer screen…

"Okay, this is disturbing." Maria mumbled, she turned on the light.

"KESHHHHH NOOOOOOO, AHHH THE LIGHT, THE LIGHT!!!!!!!! UHHHH!!!!!" Erica cried falling to the ground that was littered with dirty laundry and M&Ms.

"Ew…"

Erica clawed at the light, "Nooo, my fanfiction is not yet complete…keshhhh." Maria rolled her eyes and grabbed on to Erica by the collar, "Come on, we're going outside, the sun will be good for you." She said dragging the brunette out of the room. Kurama nodded in agreement feeling rather uneasy.

"Nooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY MASTERPIECE I MUST FINISH THEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"The world's not going to end if you don't write for one day." Kurama said.

------


End file.
